


[授权翻译]A Fellowship to Call Your Own/独家盟友

by Su1



Series: 斯莱特林！Mark [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: 4W+字, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘仆从’”，Mark说，在最后一刻抬起了头，“在斯莱特林，就意味着朋友。”有那么一瞬，Eduardo看起来格外欢欣。[《哈利•波特》AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]A Fellowship to Call Your Own/独家盟友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fellowship to Call Your Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338317) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> BETA：@[catherinaqy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/) @加西亚
> 
> 二校版本，与连载不同。欢迎挑错XD
> 
> If you like this work, please leave a comment or kudos on antistar_e's page.  
> 如果你喜欢本文，请务必在antistar_e的页面留下评论或kudos。

 

-

 

 

**i.**

      有人说，一年级新生在火车上所经历的事情通常会为未来七年里他们的友谊、成功和失败写下定义「固然，意外发展不可避免，譬如十字军东征或伏地魔」。

      倘若真是这样，那么Mark Zuckerberg接下来的七年就会这样度过：他的一只手肘别扭地抵在窗玻璃上，一本《狮子、女巫、和魔衣橱 _（The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe）_ 》摊开在膝头。他太过全神贯注，以至完全没有察觉到推着小吃车经过的女士或他自己发麻的双腿。同他共处一节车厢的孩子们任他自生自灭，仿佛他不过只是窗帘旁一块奇特的肤色延伸。

      Mark试着在船上继续读下去。但那时太阳早已落下「地处苏格兰，不公得令人难以置信」，至多只有影影绰绰的火炬之光。Mark从未能在摇晃的船上很好地投入阅读，加之和他同坐的新生正因海格目露疑色的端详而拿胳膊肘捅他，嘘声让他把书放下。有哪个一年级新生能一点儿也不被海格吓到呢？

 

**ii.**

      Mark相当确定分院帽把他分入斯莱特林是出于纯然的蔑视。

      帽子也会有蔑视这一情感么？

 _“假如有人可以激起一顶帽子的蔑视之情，那大概就会是你，亲爱的”_ ，开学一周后，他的母亲在信中如此回道。以一个十一岁孩子的眼光来看，Mark觉得她可有点儿虚伪。对所有的男巫和女巫而言，为孩子和自己同进一个学院而骄傲不早已相沿成习了么？

      算了。如果你认真想一想，霍格沃兹多少还遵循着可耻的王朝制。

 

**iii.**

      变形课是唯一一节斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇合上的课程。Mark不确定这是哪位想出的天才主意，抑或这只不过是又一个霍格沃兹稍显嗜虐的传统。每学年末，至少会有一个斯莱特林因为“不小心”把赫奇帕奇变成静物而遭到禁闭处罚。这可是个传统。

      变形课只在周五有，而他们整个周五下午都放假。因为显而易见，变形课也属于那些需要整个下午才能缓过来的课程。Mark在周五已读起了《魔法师的外甥 _（The Magician's Nephew）_ 》。早餐时好一会儿，他神游去了纳尼亚，于是丝毫没注意到余下的斯莱特林新生是在何时陆陆续续地离开，赶赴课堂。作为一次利他主义的尝试，他们中的一个折了回来「Christina，她以此正式地做了自我介绍。但从她家寄来的信却是写给一个Christy的。是以，Mark猜想她并不真的喜欢这个昵称，而是正在尝试着远离这个称呼，进而言之，远离她的家族」，试探地轻触他的肩膀。“不去上课吗？”她问，而Mark只是冲着她茫然地挥了挥勺子，勺子底部还沾着点燕麦粥。如果Mark注意到这点，他会大为窘迫的。

      如是，当Mark最终踩着点赶上变形课时，唯一空着的只有正前方同教授面对面的座位了。教授看上去像个年轻的傲罗。Mark羞耻地穿过全部一年级新生，坐到一个赫奇帕奇身旁的空位上，让教授的神情间露出些许不满。Mark把《魔法师的外甥》的书皮折进书页当作书签，然后把书塞进包里。与此同时，他注意到他的邻座浑身湿漉漉的，依稀透着氯气的味道。

      教授退回讲台前开始点名，那个赫奇帕奇向他投来个凄切的眼神，“那么，你为什么迟到了？”

      “我看书入了迷，”Mark随口答道。点名遵循着字母表顺序，而Mark永远是最后被点到的那个。他回神问道，“你呢？”

      那个赫奇帕奇举止夸张地把头埋进胳膊里。“有个捣蛋楼梯，”他闷声说道，“通向游泳池。还突然出现了……一个鬼魂？我根本不知道那是什么东西。”他接着开口，“请问，你是否介意借给我一支羽毛笔和一些羊皮纸？”

      Mark把书包拽上桌子。他有多余的羊皮纸，而鉴于这是开学第一天，它们仍然又新又脆。但羽毛笔就要另当别论了，他记得自己只带了一支。但他从书包的最底下又找到了另一支。他可没在开学前怎么整理过书包。悲哀的是，那支笔破旧不堪，羽毛蜷曲，与书包底下积聚的砂砾与尘土绺成一团。“额……”Mark拿出笔看向那个赫奇帕奇。赫奇帕奇对着Mark咧开嘴，像是这情形已然让他喜出望外。

      “没事，”那个赫奇帕奇立刻接上了话，伸手够向羽毛笔。

      “Saverin，Eduardo，”声音从教授的讲台后传来。那个赫奇帕奇举起手，“到！”。他的声音欢快而响亮，像是全然忘记了身上湿透的长袍。

 

**iv.**

      不知何故，尽管他们每周只有一节合上的课程，彼此同为一年级新生，在进餐时还得严守不去其他学院长桌的清规戒律，Mark发现他或许和一个赫奇帕奇成为了朋友。

      万幸的是，那时恰逢一群三年级的斯莱特林觉察到Divya Narendra是一个麻瓜种。

 

**v.**

      这不是他事后会思虑再三的事情。因为事实证明，Mark从来不曾拥有出色的后见之明。但这大概是某种测试，而那些三年级生们，当他们直接一手把Divya在一夜之间打成贱民后，注定无法通过了。并不是说大家对这局面都视而不见——时至今日，学校的第四、五层与占星塔仍旧处于封锁状态。重建一座在巫师内战中毁坏的古老魔法建筑所需要的，远非只是合适的建筑材料与正确的魔法。悲恸如同砂砾一般粗疏易碎，对重建徒劳无益。还要等上一些年头，城堡的损伤才能够被修复。

      问题在于，在十一月初的间歇「离开学已有很长一段时日，却还未到初雪降临，让所有人都心神不定」时，斯莱特林的餐桌上，Divya身边明显空出了一大片座位。

      至少在Mark走过来坐到他对面前是这样。那是离红糖碗最近的座位，而Mark喜欢在他的燕麦粥里加点红糖。若是Mark想要排挤Divya，他就得先认可Divya的存在。到目前为止，这对Mark而言无疑是件麻烦事。

      瞧，其他斯莱特林都愚不可及。早在九月的第三周，Mark就发现Divya是个麻瓜种了。当时，Divya从魔法部的猫头鹰那儿收到了一封信。Mark辨认出这种猫头鹰专门为那些无法自己饲养猫头鹰的家庭服务。他的父亲会反向使用它们：把猫头鹰送去邮政司，让它们给信贴上邮票，飞去他的麻瓜亲戚家「在冬天，这可比亲自跋涉去邮筒寄信要轻松得多」。如果那些三年级们花了这么久才发现这个事实，Mark真不知道他们是怎么认为自己能在斯莱特林站稳脚跟的。

      此时他开始意识到，在早餐桌上，自己正坐在一个麻瓜种斯莱特林的对面。

      “我是一半一半，”Mark脱口而出。之前，Divya正忧虑地低头盯着盘中的鸡蛋，此刻却因他突兀的发言而差点从位子上跳起，一脸震惊地抬起头。“我妈妈——她来自于一个非常、非常古老的纯血家族，但是她嫁给了我爸爸，一个麻瓜。她不会告诉我她原本的家族姓氏，因为她不希望其他人利用这点来攻击我，特别是在麻瓜出身登记委员会和那场战争的惨败之后。蠢极了不是吗？我会因为她的纯血统被记恨，而你却恰恰因为没有纯血背景而被厌恶。”

      “额……”Divya仍踟蹰着，但嘴角微微抽动，露出几分笑意。这几乎耗尽了Mark整一天份和现实人类打交道的能力。他在燕麦粥里又加了勺红糖后，把头埋进书里：他父亲最近刚给他寄了麦德琳·兰歌 _（Madeleine L'Engel）_ 的“时空四部曲”全 **四** 本「由一只无比巨大，身上背满了书的仓鸮送来，那挺酷的」。就Mark个人而言，他并没怎么被《微核之战 _（A Wind in the Door）_ 》所折服，但《时间的皱纹 _（A Wrinkle in Time）_ 》却绝对难逢敌手。Zuckerberg先生也一直提醒他别错过剩下的几本。

      纯属巧合，他们俩在同一时间吃完。所以在走向变形课的路上，他们几乎并肩而行。路过大厅后，Eduardo加入了他们：他仍然没有找到调整书包束带的方法，又或者他压根不在乎。在他小跑时，束带一直打在他的膝窝。他跑到Divya另一侧，立刻认出了他。Eduardo正是那样的人——或许从分院起，他就记住了在场所有一年级新生的名字。

      “Sean Parker和他的狐朋狗友蠢爆了，”Eduardo语气决然。他当然也听闻了那些斯莱特林的三年级生们。这并不出人意料，考虑到Sean Parker其实颇受欢迎；超凡的个人魅力对于一般的十三岁孩子而言会看起来令人生厌，和Sean本人却相得益彰。费尔奇差不多已经向他全面宣战，因为Sean藐视权威的程度与格兰芬多几近不相上下。但对其他学生而言，被费尔奇记恨这件事本身就让Sean变得无可辩驳的酷炫。Sean对下列事物也抱持着昭彰的不恭：团体作业，麻瓜种，以及任何他眼中的傻瓜——基本包括了全部的赫奇帕奇，格兰芬多和「奇怪得很」拉文克劳。Mark至今都还没搞懂，Sean是如何抱着这样的态度在后伏地魔时代幸存的。

      这大约是出于某种猎奇心理。又或者，这只是因为Sean的发型。管它呢。

      他们上楼时，Mark从Divya背后探出身，“你知道今天我们要做什么吗？”

      Eduardo皱起眉头，“把镇纸变成石头，我猜。不，没错，就是那个。我记得Albright教授提起过。真让人遗憾。实际上，那些镇纸看上去相当漂亮，为什么我会想要把它们变成石头呢？”

 

**vi.**

      “从你朋友那儿寄来的？”圣诞晚餐时，一个Zuckerberg在看到Mark蜷在门厅的茶几旁时问道。鉴于他祖母家大部分平整的表面在很久以前就已经被书本占据，而剩下的那些也正试图容纳尽可能多的家庭成员，Mark不得不坐在大厅地板上阅读Eduardo的信。

      “是你寄宿学校的朋友？”那亲戚继续问，吐字含糊。

      她显然是嫁进Zuckerberg家的，因为几乎所有和Mark有血缘关系的人都学会了把忽略他当作理所当然。这缘于Mark总是做一些诡异的事情，像是对着烤面包机或浴室的镜子说话，还期待它们的回复。他忘记了麻瓜的物品都一动不动，而他也不像他的母亲那样善于伪装。

      “没错，”他最终开了口。那位亲戚显然没收到暗示，仍旧在他身边徘徊。

      “干得好呀！”她欢呼起来，像是达成了目标似的高举双臂。“我真没想到你还有这一招。我是说，和人交朋友，”她补充，仿佛Mark不曾早已懂得她全部的言下之意了。

      “我可以。”Mark语气平淡。Eduardo和Christy还有一大群高年级生在圣诞期间留驻于霍格沃兹。饱受战争摧残之后，这便是英国巫师界的现状。据说有个学生为“傻瓜巴拿巴[1]”雕像的脖子挂上了金箔丝，而巴拿巴则试图用金箔丝勒死一具盔甲。「充满着节日气氛！」Eduardo写道，「假如暴力也可以被视作节日气氛的一部分。到处都是金箔丝。松树精灵们一直试图把金箔丝吞下去，但它们却忘了那材料对它们是毒性的。死去的松树精灵可不太符合节日气氛。」

      “好吧，”那个亲戚拍拍Mark的头，这动作，说真的， **搞啥** 。“我很高兴他们终于给你找到个地方，那里的孩子和你一样古怪，”然后她就咯咯地笑着走远了，边走边看向从口袋里掏出的崭新超薄手机：大概是为了调整手机设置，因为Mark相当确定，地球上的所有人都有比在圣诞节给一个Zuckerberg发短信更有趣的事情来做，即使对象是一个嫁进来的Zuckerberg也一样。

      「正在考虑出售我的亲戚们，」第二天早上他回信给Eduardo。此时房子里的其他人正试着借由睡眠来治愈他们吃撑了的“食物昏迷”。他甚至用上了他祖父的钢笔和打印纸，因为那看起来像是正经写信会用到的东西。「他们蠢极了。不是麻瓜的那种蠢，而是基于所有意义上的愚蠢。他们简直蠢得自成一派。也许我可以把他们出租掉。你觉得会有人想要租一个家庭吗？」

      Eduardo的回复就写在这封信的背面，短短一个字，「是」。

      Mark不明白这其中的意味，也没有回信去问。等到新学期开始时，他早已把这件事抛诸脑后了。

 

**vii.**

      期末考试在六月进行，而Mark的成绩在全年级中名列第一。不知怎么的，这一消息震惊了所有人。除了在90年代，赫敏·格兰杰曾作为例外一举拿下了连续六年的年级第一，这一殊荣总是毋庸置疑地归属拉文克劳。Mark被叫到斯莱特林院长办公室，不得不坐在那儿听着斯拉格霍恩教授措辞笨拙地提了整整五分钟的问题，然后他终于意识到，“等等，你是在指控我 **作弊** ？”

      斯拉格霍恩教授哼了一声，意识到自己露了马脚，“好吧，好吧，Marcus，你必须承认这确实有点儿……不寻常，一个学生像你这样一贯表现出色。”

      Mark出于无聊一直在清理他魔杖凹槽的细小污垢，此时控制不住地握紧了魔杖。他从未记得自己曾被如此猜疑。“你给我一个测试。我回答了测试里的问题。你告诉我在实际操作考试中要用到哪些魔咒，我照做了。为什么我要因为知道那些我应该知道的内容而受罚？”

      其后，他怒气冲冲地回到斯莱特林地窖。Christy恰巧逮到他穿过公共休息室的身影，便从扶手椅上站起来赶上了他。“发生什么事了？”她睁大眼睛看向他，露出看到有东西意外着火似的神色。

      身处地底被湖水映衬出粼粼绿光的公共休息室中，Mark的怒气褪去了几分。“他们认为我作弊了，而那就是为什么我在期末考的每一门都得到了‘杰出’的成绩。”

      Christy皱起鼻子。“鬼扯！他们可以随便问我们任何一个人，我们都在场，我们知道作弊会看起来像什么样子。你确实是靠自己做到的！”

      Mark耸了耸肩。他知道自己当之无愧，无需她来启齿。

      她歪歪头。“除非你藏得足够隐蔽，所以我们没人发觉，连防作弊羽毛笔也没抓到你。假如你聪明得足以搞定考试，你大概也足够聪明到可以作弊不被抓。顺便一提，你是怎么知道所有的考试答案的？”

      “什么？”他眨了眨眼睛。

      “你怎么把那些都记住的？”这一次，Christy的声音听起来带着几分恼怒，而这常常是大部分女孩对上Mark时的默认反应，“我在考试前拼命抱佛脚，而我完全没指望过能拿‘杰出’”。

      他皱起眉头，“为什么不呢？”他问，在她开口之前就向男寝走去。

 

**viii.**

      “ **这** 是什么？”

      Eduardo语调里的讶异昭然若晓。Mark从笔记本电脑前抬起头来，他正在黑进他父母的亚马逊账户好看看他们为他的生日买了什么礼物「尽管这根本算不上“黑进”他们的账户，鉴于密码就是他们家的电话号码。拜托，好多年没变过了」。在对面的厨房里，Eduardo把烤面包机从桌上拿起来，正好奇地把它颠来倒去。他戳了戳加热设置按钮。

      “我不……”Mark刚开口，Eduardo就已经把一根手指插了进去。

      “嘿！”烤面包机抗议起来，语声尖锐而忿忿不平，“你父母没教过你礼貌嘛！”

      然后它喷了Eduardo一脸面包屑。

      被劈头盖脸地溅了一身后，Eduardo把烤面包机放回桌上，不停地眨着眼睛试图弄掉面包屑。Mark穿过乱糟糟的厨房，从水槽那儿拿起了一块湿抹布递给他。

      “那是Hal，”Mark解释道，“我们家的烤面包机。Hal，这是Eduardo，他和我一起在霍格沃兹上学。”

      “真是三生有幸，”Hal说，语调却听起来不带丝毫愉悦之情。它的加热设置按钮斜成一个内八，让人联想起一个严肃的皱眉。它桀骜不驯地对自个儿小声嘟哝着，听起来像是， **祝你的面包逢烤必焦** 。

      “我从来也没看到过这种东西，”Eduardo说，仍然带着点儿惊讶，抑或是敬畏。他的头发上沾着不少小麦粉。

      “麻瓜们用烤面包机来……烤面包，”Mark说，从圆转盘上拔掉了Hal的电源线，试图让它平静下来。抱怨声多少平息了几分，但它在电源插座旁隆起背的模样像极了一只因为恼怒而竖起毛的猫。

      Eduardo扫了他一眼，“是的，我知道，谢谢。但你为什么不用黄油和煎锅呢，就和其他所有人一样？”

      “因为假如你友善地对待烤面包机，那么你再也不用担心因为分心没看住锅子而把面包烤焦了。”Mark说，像是这一切不言而喻，“也不用担心自己半梦半醒了，每个正常人早起的时候都那样。有时候爸爸会忘记我们的电器能够自己思考。有一次，他试着用叉子把面包从Hal那里拿出来，”他兴致勃勃地补充，因为那天显然特别有趣，“Hal电了他一下。”

      “那不危险吗？”Eduardo问，语气踌躇。他还没真的习惯电力这个概念，而每次看到车库门自动开启时他都忍不住把眼睛瞪大几分。

      “我猜有点儿，”Mark耸耸肩，“但总的来说还是挺搞笑的。他的头发好几天都一直乱七八糟地竖着。每次踏进厨房，Hal都气势汹汹地对他咆哮。”

      时至七月中旬，他的父母终于开始意识到Eduardo是Mark大部分学校故事中的主角。他们把他拉到一边告诉他，“你知道，Marcus，你也许应该写封信到Saverin家，问问他们能不能让Eduardo过来住一段时间。”他们的语气小心翼翼，因为此前他们从来不曾对Mark说过类似的话，而Mark和他的父母大概都早已把邀请朋友来访的相关礼节置之脑后了。但在Mark送出邀请信后不到几天，Eduardo就做出了肯定的答复。回函所携有的纹章只在那些历史悠久而极富名望的寄宿学校里得以一见：而这让他的母亲紧闭双唇。

      “我记得你说过他是个赫奇帕奇，”她说，声音平缓。

      “赫奇帕奇也有纯血，妈妈。”

      而Eduardo，当他通过门钥匙来到Zuckerberg家屋后的小山坡顶后，轻而易举地赢走了Mark父母的喜爱，就如同他毫不费力地赢得了所有人的喜爱「大概除了浴室的镜子。每次看到Eduardo，它都会带着挑衅地告诉他英格兰对他的肤色毫无助益。他有没有想过去国外念书，比如赤道以南的地带？」他和Mark的父亲相处甚笃，Mark的父亲正不厌其烦地显耀着他们的冰箱及风扇。而Eduardo和Mark的祖母相处时，情况如出一辙。在Zuckerberg家，平整的表面恼人得不足，因为所有地方都被大堆的书盛气凌人地侵占了。第一天晚上，Mark和他的父母七嘴八舌地试图理清《魔戒》的故事线。他们在二手DVD播放器上马拉松似地连着播了三部曲。Mark的母亲和Eduardo都假装他们没有在《双塔殊途》的结尾时流下了眼泪。

      相应地，Eduardo也分享了一些他的成长故事：“好奇人鱼大嘴哈牟平 _（_ _Mouthharmpin_ _）_ ”、“诅咒破解师传奇”、还有“对友人施咒的一千种方法”「基于某种神秘某测的原因，这故事在英国的孩子里鲜有人知，但在吉隆坡却广为流传」。

      Mark一家住在麻瓜村郊的无人区，离人们足够远到不会因为巨响和爆炸而引起注意，但又足够近到当他们不想下厨时可以走去买些吉士汉堡。

      “我不敢相信你从来没有吃过麦当劳，”Mark正坐在麦当劳乐园的硬塑料椅上看着Eduardo大口消灭“开心乐园餐”。一位哑炮在干洗店的拐角开了一家药剂店，她以偏执而恶名昭著，从不让麻瓜驱逐咒离身。每次Mark或他的母亲用完蝾螈眼和无花果干后，他们都不得不亲自去买。缘于Zuckerberg先生每次去时都只会绕着圈子来回徘徊，最后发现自己身处于小镇外三英里的奶牛牧场。

      Eduardo吮掉他大拇指上的番茄酱。“我能感觉到你正在审量我，”他声音晦涩。快餐食品生产线上的几部机器开始不间断地发出“哔哔”的响声。Eduardo为此无意识地抽搐了一下，“这是种沉重而又压抑的负担。Mark，你为什么这样对我？我以为我们俩是朋友。”

 

**ix.**

      学期伊始后的一个月，大厅里的一张新布告吸引了Eduardo的注意力。

      “Mark，看！”Eduardo攥住Mark背后的长袍，把他整个人向后拖。这举动完全出乎Mark的意料，害他差点把手中的书散了一地。“魁地奇选拔！”

      “嗷，”是Mark唯一的回应，感觉自己如遭鞭击。这纯然是主次颠倒，“和我们有关系？”

      “当然和我们有关系！”Eduardo回嘴，“我们现在是二年级了，正式符合球队选拔的年龄限制！好吧，我是说，我们各自的队伍。”

      “是吧，”Mark说，丝毫没明白魁地奇和他有什么关系。

      但Eduardo的热忱并不会被轻易磨灭。所以周六一大早，Mark身处魁地奇球场，口袋里塞着几片偷运出来的吐司，手里还捧着个装着燕麦粥的品脱玻璃杯。家养小精灵认为，把碗带出餐厅要比把杯子带出去冒犯得多，天晓得是出于什么原因。

      赫奇帕奇队的队长身着全套魁地奇球衣于球场上现身，正对着一大群想要加入球队的学员发表讲话。Eduardo毫无疑问是人群里最小的那个，但即使越过整个球场，他脸上的沉迷仍历历可睹。Mark对此大惑不解。去年，当Eduardo偶尔成功地把Mark拽去看了几场比赛时，Eduardo从未表露过如同现在这般的热切。事实上，自从布告被贴出来之后，Mark不确定他曾看到过Eduardo对 **任何** 事情投注这样多的热情。

      Mark把视线转回看台，惊讶地发现他并不是在场唯一一个观看选拔的非赫奇帕奇学员。Christy正坐在靠近看台顶端的位置，身边围着两个陌生的格兰芬多女孩。认出他后，Christy朝他挥了挥手，她的黑色长发与银绿色头巾即使远在球场内也依然清晰可辨。

      “你在这里干什么？”Mark爬过层层的楼梯，走到她身边问。

      她翻了个白眼，“也向你问好，”在Mark还没来得及抗议之前，她就抓起一片Mark的三角吐司咬了一口，Mark只好张口结舌地看向她。

      靠近后，Mark认出她身边的格兰芬多们和他们是同年级：右边的那个有着蜜色头发和大眼睛的女孩是去年第一个被分院的孩子——每个人都记得第一个被分院的孩子是谁，因为所有新生都忍不住怀疑分院帽会一口咬掉他们的头。

      “嗨，”她说。

      “嗨，”Mark略带困惑地回应。

      领会到这点，Christy开了口，“你知道Erica和Alice。”

      “嗨，”Mark找不到什么更有意义的回应，便又重复了一遍，视线在两个葛莱芬多之间来回打转。

      如果Christy还能更用力地翻个白眼，她的眼睛大概就要脱眶而出了。“我们只不过是每周和她们一起合上两次魔药课，Mark。”

      “没事，”右边那个人「Erica」快速地接了口，“看，他们正在上扫帚呢，坐下吧。”她一把抓起Mark的长袍，猛地一拽。Mark别无选择，只好挤进她和Christy之间的位置，不然他就会摔个四仰八叉。他用勺子搅了搅杯中的燕麦粥。底下的球场上，赫奇帕奇队长正高声喊着方向指令，差不多十一二个骑着扫帚的孩子飞上了天空。

      “你还是没有回答我的问题，”Mark说，“你们在这里干嘛？这是赫奇帕奇的选拔。”

      “破坏行动，”Erica迅速开口，“我们在了解对手的思考方式和他们今年可能会派出的阵容，然后把消息回报给我们自己的队伍。”

      “谁会怀疑我们呢？”Alice补充道，故意扑闪着睫毛。

      Mark盯着她。

      他转向Christy，“他们是在开玩笑吗？”。而她只是耸耸肩，像是在说， _格兰芬多，谁知道他们的脑袋里装着什么玩意呢。_

      “你为什么在这儿？”她问，怀着同样的好奇，“我可不觉得你是个魁地奇爱好者。”

      “我没……我不，”Mark说，“我一点也不关心魁地奇。在我眼里它没有任何意义。事实上，一切运动项目都毫无意义。那只不过是一个人拿着球，然后，喔不，突然另一个人拿到了它，然后所有人开始对此极为坐立不安。每年人们都在这上面花费了多到荒谬的钱，购买行头让自己看起来属于某个粉丝俱乐部。但他们实际做的只是周末聚在一起，为了一堆汗津津的，把球从一个方向扔到另一个方向的选手而欢呼。 **别** 让我提起魁地奇。我是说， **扫帚** ？谁会认为骑着 **扫帚** 在天上飞个几百英里是个好主意。扫帚是你在厨房用来作扫除的，而不是让你用来骑在上头飞！”

      他停下来缓了口气。女孩们呆望着他，底下球场中正上演的画面被他们忘得精光。

      “我来这儿看Eduardo，”他最终开口，带着微末的羞赧，“他整个礼拜都沉迷在魁地奇上。”

      Christy露出笑容。“你嫉妒了？”她高声道，听起来格外得意洋洋。她转过头目不转睛地盯着他的脸，Mark因为她的近距离入侵而不由吐出舌头。“啊~Mark，没关系的。”她说，带着满脸虚伪的同情拍了拍他的肩。“只不过是他找到了别的东西占据了他所有的注意力，也并不代表他就不那么在乎你了嘛。”

      “在一句话里塞两个否定词可有点太多了。”他指出，尽己所能地让语气显得尖酸刻薄。格兰芬多们对着他笑了起来。

      Eduardo从空中向他们投来视线。Mark把双臂抛向天空，希望这动作看起来像个鼓励。

      Eduardo兴高采烈地挥了挥手。

      “事实摆在眼前了，”Christy说，而Mark在心中开始衡量起把燕麦粥倒在她膝上的优劣。

 

**x.**

      Mark身处图书馆，时间约略是十一月至三月间，课后至晚餐前。Eduardo找到Mark的桌子，一把挥起他的书包，用力把它摔到桌上。他单刀直入，“Winklevoss双胞胎今天称我为你的仆从。”

      转着羽毛笔的手指自行停了下来，Mark抬起头，被彻底分了心。近几个月来，Eduardo以指数级的速度长得飞快，似乎Mark每次从他身上移开视线，他就又高了一英寸。这让Mark不由思忖，倘若抓住Eduardo的肩膀压着他不动，或许就能如同呈现在定时拍摄镜头下的光合作用一般，见到其成长的轨迹。Eduardo的四肢看起来正疾速从他身上抽离：他的双臂，双腿，手指，耳朵，鼻子都突如其来大得不成比例。因此当Eduardo在他身边的椅子坐下时，更像是在椅子上发生了一场戏剧性的塌陷。

      “仆从”，Mark在最后一刻附和道，记起了Eduardo曾开过口，“在斯莱特林，就意味着朋友。”

      有那么一瞬，Eduardo看起来格外欢欣。

      “除此之外，”Mark补充，把视线转回他的魔法史课本，“Winklevoss双胞胎对我深恶痛绝。去年，我成功地在把学院杯输给格兰芬多这件事上帮了把手，出的力大概比其他斯莱特林要多一些。他们对我有点儿不满。”

      “所有人都对你有点儿不满，Mark”，Eduardo的语调毫无恶意，听起来仿若是宾斯教授正对妖精叛乱的成因做出评述。

      “你就并不。”Mark指出。

      “大概我的脑袋出了什么错。”

      Cameron Winklevoss和Tyler Winklevoss让人联想起Christy口中的“纯血斯莱特林典范”，无论那究竟意味着什么。他们都养尊处优，知书达理，出身富贵；他们的血统可以一直追溯至盎格鲁-撒克逊人与凯尔特人仍有罅隙的时期。洛丽丝夫人会在他们出现在走廊时尾随在后。这或许是缘于费尔奇对他们的厌恶，但也可能只是出于这位管理员心中对双胞胎根深蒂固的焦虑。

      Winklevoss兄弟不是，也永远不会成为韦斯莱双胞胎「那对七年级的格兰芬多凡恩兄妹不行；他们年级的另一对双胞胎巴吉纳[2]姐妹也不行」。因为“双胞胎”这个词对于他们这代人来说，永远与弗雷德和乔治联系在一起：Mark深知这点，在第五层通向大厅的纪念碑走廊有一块匾额，每次Mark途经都会不自觉地阅读起上面的内容。

      Cameron和Tyler是斯莱特林魁地奇球队的击球手，也是他们年级的男孩中最先拥有足够宽阔的肩膀来证明自己够格这一位置的。

      客观来说，Mark可以理解他们为何具有威慑力。但Mark和他们共用一个寝室，看到过他们刚起床时头发乱七八糟而衬衣反穿的样子。Mark也不会像其他人那样慑服于他们的血统。而他并不是唯一一个人。Divya Narenda和Christy Lee在经历了草药课上的“拱鼻豆荚事件”后也没法再严肃地看待他们俩，而Sean Parker称呼他们为“闪闪二人组”。

      “不管怎样，”Eduardo在包中翻找起他自己的作业，“你远比他们聪明，而他们最终只能妥协。”

 

**xi.**

      九月一日——三年级开学的第一天，Mark和他的父亲推着装行李的手推车，穿过了九又四分之三站台。就在此时，Zuckerberg先生的手机响了起来，短促的三音调“哔哔”声提示了新短信的到来。在刚拥有手机时，他曾热切希望得到一个别致的铃声，却从没搞懂 **如何** 才能做到，所以他只好继续用着系统默认设置。

      “我可没想到在穿过砖墙后这东西还能接着用。”Mark惊讶地评论道。他依然不得不微微踮起脚尖才能看到屏幕。而尽管他拽着父亲的手腕，试图把屏幕再往下拉一点，反光却如影随形。

      “是你妈妈，”Zuckerberg先生心不在焉地回复他，“她说让我们等一会儿，她带了你的霍格莫德村许可条还有你的……”他停了下来，朝下方扫视，摆出个隐忍的表情，“你的鞋子。”他说，“Mark，你有没有意识到你是赤脚走过国王十字车站的？”

      “这要紧吗，就因为其他人不这么做？”Mark故意漫不经心地说。

      “他在学校也是那样，”Eduardo的声音传了过来。他的身影忽然在Mark身旁显现，身后跟着他的手推车，全然不知打哪儿冒出来的。他独自一人。这并不令人惊诧：Mark甚至从未听闻过其他年长的Saverin，更别提和他们碰面了。好似学年一结束，Eduardo就暂时消弭了自己的存在，直到新学年伊始Mark才能见到他，如同一首戛然而止的歌曲。Mark不清楚Eduardo具体住在伦敦的哪条街道，假设他确实住在伦敦的话。“让教授彻底发狂。不管他靠自己所知所言为斯莱特林学院赚了多少分，他转身就会因为自己没有穿好校服而丢掉它们。”

      “哦，别告诉我那些，”Zuckerberg先生发出一声呻吟，斜斜地朝他的儿子抬起眉毛，“我以为我们把你教得不错呢。”

      “他夸大其词，”Mark抗议道，“我上课穿鞋。”「“是啊，拖鞋。说真的，”Eduardo之后在火车上又谈起了这个话题，“你把脚塞进浴室拖鞋之后就忘了你穿着它们，直到在课上有教授让你留心自己的不当着装为止。”“你怎么知道我在自己寝室穿什么去浴室？”Mark眯起了眼睛反驳道。Eduardo把头向后靠去，笑了起来，“这不难发现，Mark。顺便，当你在桌底下试着对拖鞋施变形咒时，咒语的效力会随着时间减弱，那时你就穿着带兔耳朵的鞋了。”」

      片刻之后，Mark的母亲出现了，一只手拿着Mark的运动鞋，另一只拿着霍格莫德村的许可条。

      “喔，你好，Eduardo！”视线扫到他时，她的声音充满了热情，好似安心于在她儿子的生活中，有朋友的存在并不是一个只出现于第一学年的失常。而Mark正坐在地上，把他的运动鞋拽过脚跟。“你夏天过得如何？”

      Eduardo对她回了个笑容，“挺好的，谢谢！”

      Zuckerberg太太是一位宽肩的女士，拥有过多的头发和稀薄的去打理它们的动力：Mark从她这遗传了这点。“真好！你为霍格莫德村之行感到兴奋吗？”她挥舞着手中的许可条。

      Eduardo脸上的笑容摇摇欲坠，眼角闪现出微弱的退缩。但Mark一直注意着他，并未错过他脸上的神色。

      “你父母确实给你签了名，对吧？”他从地上站起来，唐突地发问。如果Eduardo的父母没有签名，这并不意外——假使英国在战争期间患上了妄想症，显然它并未在战后痊愈。Mark知道Cameron和Tyler的父母希望他们除非必要，不要踏出霍格沃兹的地界。Mark不清楚Winklevoss家族以为会发生什么：自伏地魔入侵巫师界以来，霍格莫德村所发生的最糟糕的事，是有一次一只鹰头马身有翼兽从猪头酒吧偷走了一只山羊，而酒吧老板为此坐立不安。Mark可以理解这为何会让Winklevoss双胞胎缩在他们的龙皮靴里面。

      “额……”Eduardo开了口，Mark的父母都带着好奇的神色看向他，他愠怒地叹了口气。“没有，”他坦白，“没有，他们……他们去国外了。他们的结婚周年纪念日在夏天，所以他们过去……额，而当他们在家的时候，我就，这不……我只是不想为这事去打扰他们。”他的声音低落下去。

      步下站台，一只猫头鹰愤怒地发出了尖锐的啸叫。

      Mark的母亲和他的父亲交换了个眼色，很快做出决定，“你身上带着纸条吗？”她语调轻快，“我们帮你伪造一张！”

      “什么？”Eduardo惊讶。Mark已经开始翻口袋找起了钢笔。但他很快记起Eduardo来自一个巫师家庭，便踢开行李箱搜寻起羽毛笔和墨水瓶。意识到Mark在做什么，Eduardo不假思索地不知从哪儿掏出一支羽毛笔。而如果Mark没有记错的话，那和他一年级初借给Eduardo的羽毛笔是同一支，破旧不堪、凄惨无比。Eduardo总是做类似的事情，而Mark至今也搞不懂他。

      “你父母都是纯血，对吧？”Zuckerberg太太说，沉思着眯起了眼睛，“我们的签名在数世代后都看上去千篇一律：流畅华丽的花体字应该管用。”

      “但是。你不能就……你不能就去 **伪造** 我父母的签名。会被查出来的！”

      “我们是斯莱特林，甜心，”Zuckerberg太太不屑一顾地说，她伸出手索要许可条，“我们从来不会被逮到。”

 

**xii.**

      维克多教授高得令人生畏「好吧，相比其他所有人，但除了海格」，走路的姿态让Mark联想起蒂姆·伯顿 _（_ _Tim Burton_ _）_ 电影中的角色。她似乎完全由四肢组成，它们像是烟斗通条似的古怪地弯曲着。她是位戴着金色的圈状耳环，穿着高跟鞋的黑人女性。高跟鞋的存在促使她的高度被推向了一种纯粹的荒谬，但对让他人感到不适却有着奇效。

      自她在第一节课上开口起，Mark就知道她会是他最喜欢的教授。他走出教室，感觉自己 **学到** 了一些新鲜而重要的内容，这稀奇的体验淹没了Mark。

      “ **为什么** 不让一二年级的学生上算术占卜课呢？”在午餐时，Mark一屁股坐到了斯莱特林长桌旁的凳子上。

      Divya塞着满嘴饼干回答了他，“因为我们普通人类没法在那样的年纪搞懂这么高级的三角函数。”

      Mark喷出一缕鼻息，挥了挥手，“我难以置信我必须得等上 **两年** 才能上这门课。想想，如果他们可以把这门课提前一点，我能从现在起学到多少东西。”

      “你不会 **已经** 认真地打算好参加算术占卜课的高级巫师等级考试了吧，Zuckerberg？”

      声音属于Winklevoss双胞胎，他们刚上完保护神奇生物课，因此闻起来像是松木和古怪的蝙蝠粪味。Christy Lee在双胞胎坐下时皱起鼻子，刻意向凳子的另一端挪了几寸。

      “没错，”Mark一本正经地答道。

      双胞胎不约而同地翻了个白眼，其中未曾开口的那个俯身从Mark的盘子里叉走一个小圣女果，一口塞进嘴里。“嗯，是啊，我们一点儿也不惊讶。你当然准备好了。Saverin也会和你一起，对吧？”他问，卖弄着嘴里嚼了一半的果肉与番茄籽。Mark猜他大概是Tyler，但并不十分确定。

      “没错，”他重复道。他和Eduardo特地选了一样的课，还为那些想和自己不同学院的朋友选上相同课程的二年级生们伸出了援手「为他人提供帮助是Eduardo的主意。Mark想做的只是篡改霍格沃兹的选课系统罢了。」

      “你呢，Narendra？”双胞胎中的另一个「Mark更为肯定这是Cameron；Cameron是双胞胎中那个乐于给自己的头发弄个可笑的造型，好让自己无时无刻都看起来比弟弟高的人。」把胳膊砸上Divya的肩头。他喜欢对每个和他说话的人都那么做；Mark颇为肯定这只是Cameron用于炫耀自己手臂发达肌肉的借口罢了。当他的手臂搁上Divya瘦弱的肩膀，这点便显露得清清楚楚。“你刚上完哪一门无与伦比，激动人心的课呢？”

      “麻瓜研究学，”Divya答道，对肩上的胳膊泰然自若，只是又往他的饼干上抹了一些黄油。

      Mark，Tyler和Cameron在那一刻都看向他。

      “你是个麻瓜种，”Mark认为自己应该指出这一点，鉴于其他人都沉默不语。

      Divya拿着黄油刀对他比了个手势，“正是如此，”他说，“所以至少我能保证自己轻而易举地拿到‘杰出’对吧？嘿，请问能递给我一点儿果酱么，谢谢。”

      Mark在此时确定了一件事：算术占卜课即刻起就是他最爱的课程了。

      “这就好像有些东西我一直知道但说不清楚，现在终于找到了合适的措辞，”他告诉Eduardo。在图书馆桌旁，他抽出一把椅子站了上去。轻晃魔杖，他开始为图表画起格线。严格来说，他并不清楚这堵墙原先何用。但平斯夫人对他十分亲近，只要他在离开前把痕迹都擦掉，他大概就能平安无事。“而刚才我所谓的措辞，实际上指的是用数字表达。”

      Eduardo抓起另一把椅子加入了Mark的行动。他们的《算术占卜课入门》被Eduardo在肘间撑开，他挥动魔杖试探性地开始完善表格的边框，魔杖的顶端射出细长的光芒。开学前Eduardo在对角巷买了一条新围巾。尽管现在仍是九月，天气还未转凉，Eduardo却一直戴着它。围巾是赫奇帕奇配色的。以Mark的眼光来看，这让Eduardo看上去像个歪歪斜斜的大黄蜂。

      “想一想，Wardo，”他说，视线越过Eduardo的肩头在书本上确认着他要填上的数字，“数字是一种普适常量。数字本身毫无意义，是我们赋予了数字涵义。它们的全部存在都取决于我们运用它们的方式，取决于我们如何整合数字。这就并不奇怪为什么在魔法界的进化趋势中，有个别数字显得如此重要：自人类初次学会如何计数起，我们就把自己的一部分倾注到了数字里。”

      他向后倾身挥动起魔杖，给表格填上更多发光的数字。

      身旁，Eduardo正在空中潦草地写着算法。他的一只耳朵斜向Mark，露出正在倾听的样子。

      “你认为有没有可能，整个世界都是由数字组成的？”Mark继续，语速飞快以致差点咬到舌头，“就好像有——就好像有一种适用于 **世间万象** 的基本编码，一些依靠数字而表露的本质属性？但数字必须要有所变动。这毫无疑问，特别是当你考虑到魔法的存在——数字会是变化无穷的。而麻瓜世界和魔法界的区别就在于魔法所导致的变幻。你觉得会不会万物曾经都拥有自主活动的能力，而魔法只是帮助它们 **保留** 这一点？

      他皱起眉头，擦掉刚写上的数字并更正了它，“我想要找到一种可以量化魔法的方法。”

      跳下凳子后退几步，Mark把手搁在臀部打量起他们的成果。他转向Eduardo扔给他一个笑容，Eduardo正以一种近似见到奇迹的神色看着他，魔咒的光芒把他的脸孔映成淡蓝色，衬出他的眼睛。是的，Mark想着，他的注意力在墙上闪烁的数字与Eduardo间来回流转。耶，这就好像处在世界之巅。

 

**xiii.**

      “喔，见鬼的，不，”Divya竭尽全力斩钉截铁地说。他在Mark的椅背后弯下身子，好让自己更清楚的看到Mark所列出的那份野心勃勃的黑魔法防御术论文大纲。“这太夸张了。靠 **走** 的可没法儿到魔多 _（Mordor）_ 啊，Mark。”

      Mark冷淡地看着他。

      “实际上，是的你可以，”Divya改了口，认真地点点头，“你大概会因为找厕所而迷路，然后就恰好转着圈圈抵达了魔多。”

      Divya一屁股坐到桌子旁，占了两个位子好让自己保持着四仰八叉的姿势。和Mark一样，他也还没开始发育，所以这动作让他的脚离开地面好几英寸，晃荡着运动鞋。桌对面，Caemron Winklevoss和Tyler Winklevoss相互对了个困惑的表情。Erica在他们发问前就伸出手指制止了，头也不抬地继续埋在论文里。“不，”她说，“在你们问我之前，我也不知道那和什么有关。”

      “我听懂了，”Eduardo轻声说，用手肘推推Mark，“但这是个麻瓜的典故。”

      “谢谢，”Tyler说，带着讽刺却不刻薄，“真是承蒙教诲。”

      “你知道我怀念什么吗，”声音从Divya的方向传来，自问自答，“音乐。说真的，如果能让我带上耳机把周围都隔绝，投入学习就简单多了。每次放圣诞假，我回家的第一件事就是直扑我的iPod，放点儿汤姆·约克 _（_ _Thom Yorke）。_ 忽然之间，我的世界回归正轨了。不然太静了。拜托，那些从霍格沃兹毕业的顶顶聪明的男巫和女巫们啊，要求有人发明个能在学校里放音乐的东西是不是太过分了？就算要回到卡带机的年代我也愿意啊。”

      “巫师们也有音乐，”Cameron试探性地出了声，似乎他不确定他们现在在谈论的音乐到底指什么，“我们甚至还有自己的乐队。我知道你也听过他们的歌，他们经常做现场表演。相比起来，麻瓜音乐肯定是不合格的。”

      Divya的手指爬上桌子的边缘，指着Cameron控诉道，“看，你刚刚说的话？你和谐了我的舔屏！ _（_ _You just harshed my squee._ _）_ ”

      “我……什么？”Cameron眨了眨眼睛，如堕烟雾。他把头转向Tyler，嘀咕道：“他说的……那是英文吗？”

      Divya叹了口气，“那就是另外一样我怀念的东西了。网络。说真的，巫师们是怎么在没有网络的环境下生存的？你不知道我现在有多想要一个巫师百科。”

      Winklevoss双胞胎的神色愈发困惑，连Erica也没法继续集中注意力了：她看着Divya，仿佛他说的话就和蛇佬腔一样好懂。他们三个都把视线投向Eduardo，而Eduardo只是爱莫能助地回了一个耸肩，和他们一样不知所措。

      Mark来自混血家庭，对网络是什么知道的清清楚楚。他对自己笑笑，翻开了手头课本的封面浏览起目录来。

      根据他的经验，他能理解一些人被网络所吸引的原因「可以订到那些他老家书店所不进货的书确实很不错」，但他从来没有动过想要让网络延伸到生活的各个方面的念头。网络让人在没有任何体力活动「从架子上取下一本带着霉味的咒语书，或是动手施咒」的情况下，瞬间就能获得资讯和具体结果，这感觉就像作弊。说真的，你要做的全部不过是把手指放到键盘上，却无法体会到任何事情发生的 **实感** ——书本架在手臂上的重量，抑或是身体里魔法的牵引。不了，谢谢。

      “就算有网络，我也不觉得教授会让我们用。”Sean Parker从桌子的另一端走来，“这大概会被视为作弊，鉴于我们实际上完全没有自己去收集资料。”

      “我们自己找了！”Divya反驳，猛地坐直身子好让自己平视Sean，“我们搜索了信息——这就是收集资料的确切定义。还有，”他补充，眼睛眯了起来，“你为什么会在这里？谁请你来的？你让我的一年级变得一团糟，就因为我是个麻瓜种！”

      “喔，那人是你？我的错，兄弟。”Sean回道。在Divya能找到些什么用来砸他之前，便起身消失在图书馆层层的书架后。

 

**xiv.**

      在Mark眼中，霍格沃兹一直有个特点见鬼得让人垂头丧气，那就是坚持让斯莱特林在完成所有重要的任务或经历可能尴尬的情景时，都与格兰芬多为伴，年复一年。这就像是把一群猫和狗锁进一个充满着摇椅的房间。

      “Erica Albright是个婊子，”他大声宣告，以十足、十足的挫败带着全身气力猛地坐在斯莱特林长桌旁。

      “额，喔。”Divya张了嘴，他的占卜课课本被摊开在一壶南瓜汁前，“这话可是挑衅，后生 _（young padawan）_ 。”

      Mark抓过一碗煮土豆，带着怨恨怒视着它。土豆早已陷入了被大蒜和罗勒包围的命运，而它本值得更好的对待。Mark挖了一点儿土豆到自己的盘子里，便把碗递给了那个六年级的女孩。她正小心翼翼地打量着Mark铁青的脸色。

      “她的傲慢让人火冒三丈，”Mark最终开口。当他切土豆时，他试了两次才发现自己手里的是魔杖。他放下魔杖，拿起黄油刀，“ **她** 让人火冒三丈，惹人讨厌。她 **永远** 有意见要发表。没有人在乎你对每件事的看法，所以除非你真的有切题的内容要补充，你能不能闭上你的嘴？而她竟然还厚颜无耻的说 **我** 专横得让人筋疲力尽！只不过是暑假读了点儿关于龙类行为的契约，不代表你就有权力把握一切机会和教授展开争辩！这不会让你看起来聪明过人，反而让你看起来为了得到关注而不顾一切！”

      “噢，天啊不，”当Mark停下来喘口气时，Divya张了嘴，全然的面无表情，“拜托，噢拜托，饶了我们这些可怜的罪人吧。有人 **竟然** 站了出来，让Mark Zuckerberg意识到他实际上并不是四年级里最高明的机器？天呐，一切都完了。”

      “你，”Mark用叉子指着他，“是个卑鄙小人。没有人会爱你。”

      “嘴巴可真毒。要肉汁？”他把调味瓶递给了Mark。

      平心而论，Mark清楚他对Erica的恼怒充其量是无理取闹。但在残酷的排课命运下，斯莱特林和格兰芬多除了周五以外，每天都有合上的课程。这让Mark没法有足够的时间远离Erica，好让自己忆起这一判断。加之Christy正全心全意地试着和其他学院的孩子们成为朋友，她和Alice在一起的时间与Mark和Eduardo在一起的时间不相上下。因此Erica也成为了他们学习小组的一员。她坐在Winklevoss双胞胎对面，双膝抱在胸前，脚下的“火箭狗” _（_ _Rocket Dogs_ _）_ 板鞋被丢在桌下，长袍边缘隐约露出她绯红色的袜子。

      说到魔法史笔记，他们所有人都多少参与了物物交换系统。在课上，他们轮流保持一段时间的清醒，长到足以记下一些关键词。到了周末，他们或多或少能拼凑出一份整合的事件表。然后他们去找Mark核对。Mark不需要任何笔记就能记全宾斯教授的授课内容。

      “等等，让我来看看时间线对不对，”Tyler朝桌面伸出手，拿起一份羊皮纸「那大概是Christy的，因为她的字迹最为整齐」，“1630年，从斯堪的纳维亚半岛进口的物品都被加征了关税，但‘巫婆联盟’——或别的什么官方的称谓，通过把她们的蜂蜜酒伪装成茶而逃掉了税收，对吧？”

      “没错，通过‘幻物咒’ _（Disillusioning Charm）_ 。直到有一天，货物落入一些强大的巫师家族手里，他们奉行禁酒原则，于是把那些巫婆全绞死了。”Mark轻敲着书页，扫视着行间微小的字迹，“有没有人查到是哪些家族？”

      “你应该去问问你母亲。”

      Mark的视线转了过去，却只看到Erica的头顶和刘海的弧度，以及她手中立起书本的弯曲书脊。

      假如他们接着谈话，事情大概就会这么过去了。但Tyler放下了手中的笔记，对Mark露出好奇的神色，像是需要他给出某种答案。Mark回头看了他一眼，周围没有人出声。于是Mark最终只好把注意力转回Erica身上。

      他把双臂交叠在笔记本电脑上，“抱歉，但那是什么意思？”

      Erica合起书，封面仿佛一个捕熊器似的猛地撞在了一起。“只是随口一提，”她说，“请相信我已经试着尽量用礼貌的方式来表达，但坦白说我完全搞不懂为什么你会认为这些——”她指了指魔法史的笔记，“——重要到能让你记住，但你却一点也不去费心了解你自己的家族从何而来。”

      “利兹 _（_ _Leeds_ _）_ ，”Mark语气平平，“我不知道你为什么要提起这件事。”

      “我说错了吗？”Mark转向其他人，发现自己并不是唯一一个对在场发生的情况感到莫名的人，他多少松了口气。Divya一脸不解。Alice的视线迷茫地在Mark和Erica之间来回打转。双胞胎看起来像是他们希望自己并不在场。Christy的嘴角带着微妙的得意。Eduardo没有对上Mark的视线。

      那一刻，Mark觉得自己受够了。

      他把视线转回自己手上的课本，松了松肩膀，话语如连珠炮似一吐而出，“呵，你以为自己有立场说这样的话，对吧？整天晃来晃去，到处给别人的家庭关系泼脏水。”

      “怎么了？”Erica戒备起来。

      “首先，所谓的Albright家族根本不是真正的Albright家族，只不过是伪造的。你来自位于北部荒野的Albrecht家族。如同惯例一样，你们家族中的大部分人世世代代就读于德姆斯特朗，乐于在暗中支持黑巫师。果不其然，在格林德沃倒台后，你们爬过英吉利海峡，把家族的名字彻底改为英式的。顺便，所有人都知道Ferdinand Albrecht是‘国际术士联合会’的创始人之一。他试图靠此来出名，但这举动实在可笑。因为术士只不过是一群三流巫师，懒得每周至少修一次脸或洗一次澡。”

      他喘了口气，准备要翻页的指尖微颤，“其次，没有人直接来问你。你的叔叔在这儿教变形课，但事实是课后你从来没和他打过交道，他也从来没对你展现出任何特别的善意，这表示他不满你是一个格兰芬多。因为在霍格沃兹，Albright家族的每一个人，包括他自己在内，都是斯莱特林。所以你唯一的选择就是，表现的尽可能多得像一个格兰芬多。不知怎么的，在你眼里，这就代表着要变得让人难以忍受，去贬损别人身上那些他们自己无法改变的事实。”

      “现在，关于我的17世纪关税知识，随便如何劳您大驾来评头论足。我有说错任何东西吗？”

      四周鸦雀无声。这不是安静，而是一片沉重、压迫的死寂，在他们之中泛起涟漪，带来几分 **震颤** 。

      感受到自己心脏愤怒的敲击渐渐平息，Mark抬起了头。

      Erica脸上一片空白，像是完全没有意识到自己应该做出怎样的反应，因为从来没有人对她说过类似的话「Mark知道不曾有人对她开过口，但他也知道自己并不是唯一一个有此想法的人。他只是唯一一个不为英式窠臼所限，选择高声宣告它们的人。」Cameron和Tyler盯着他。Eduardo双眼紧闭，试图积聚气力。Christy紧握住她的羽毛笔，像是握住一把随时准备刺出的刀柄，唯一阻止她的是Alice放在她腕上的手掌。在长桌的尾端，Divya正把玩着卫衣系绳末梢，满脸绝望，迫切地想着他的iPod，好隔绝这周围的一切。

      “你，”Cameron出声，挺直了肩背。他的语速极其缓慢，语气极其平和，却带着Mark从没听到过的魄力，“请从这张桌子旁离开，现在。”

      在Mark没有意识到之前，Cameron的语调就让他站了起来，开始动手收拾书本。Mark把椅子踢进桌子，把包甩上肩头。

      他越过平斯夫人。直到快走出图书馆，他才发现Eduardo正跟在一旁。不像他们通常那样距离近得可以肩碰肩，眼神也没有看向他。尽管如此，Eduardo仍然走在他身边。

      Mark长出一口气。

 

**xv.**

      「魔药课上，Tyler刚朝材料柜的方向走去，等待多时的Erica便坐到Cameron旁边。Cameron好奇的瞟了她一眼，手中的小刀稳稳地停在要切的草蛉虫上。

      死去的草蛉虫粘腻无比，很容易便会弄得到处都是。Erica偷偷地在长凳底下擦了擦手指，平静地凝视着Cameron。

      “你应该成为一个格兰芬多，”她说。在她脑海里这句话本应听上去堂而皇之，宽宏大量。但当她说出口时，却过于响亮，略显尴尬。

      Cameron猛地转开眼睛，小刀打在砧板上。他捡起小刀，用刷子加了点草蛉虫到坩埚里。魔药表面立即泛起了令人厌恶的气泡，颜色也有几分转绿。做完这一切，他看向Erica，“Albright，”Erica从未见过他的语气如此严肃而沉着，“并不是只有格兰芬多才会选择去做正确的事情。”

      她露出了笑容。“不，当然不是。”当Tyler踱回地窖时，她迅速跑回了自己的操作台。」

 

**xvi.**

      在那之后的一小段时间里，Mark重新回到了众叛亲离的状态。但好在Eduardo一直陪在他身边，让Mark并没怎么受到影响。

      “噢，拜托，”在第四次，或者第五次Eduardo试着让他道歉时，Mark回道，“不和我说话是他们自己的损失。自从二年级起他们就开始抄我天文课上的星图，但现在他们大概不得不自己完成了。天晓得，只要他们觉得自己是在做正确的事情，他们自己那套原则怎么就不管用了。”

      “Mark，”Eduardo的声音露出疲意。

      “我有没有告诉过你，”Mark在Eduardo继续前就飞快地打断了他。他们并肩坐在通往大厅入口的台阶上。晨光宜人，绿草欣荣。日光在湖面上闪烁，明亮的光点在树木的蓓蕾间跳跃。他不想引起争吵，“很长一段时间，我的父母认为我是个纯麻瓜吗？”

      Eduardo放过了他，露出好奇的神色，“没有。”人群穿过他们身边喧喧嚷嚷，有些还带着早餐：一场赫奇帕奇对拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛即将开始。Eduardo本应该在自己学院的队伍里，复核紧要关头使用的战术，更换运动服，或进行别的什么魁地奇准备活动。但他却靠着Mark的肩膀，他的“横扫”系列飞天扫帚支在他身旁的台阶上。“我不知道。”

      “他们确实那么以为过。在年幼时我没有显现出任何有魔法的迹象。除了在我们家，烤面包机会说话，盘子会清洗自己，我基本上就和别的麻瓜孩子一样。”

      “最后你怎么显露出魔法的？”Eduardo听起来已经被逗乐了，而Mark还没把包袱抖出来呢。

      他绽开笑容，“在我九岁的时候，我在妈妈的衣柜里造了一场雪。我想，假如我找不到纳尼亚在哪儿，也许我可以自己造一个。”

 

**xvii.**

      复活节假期后，费尔奇的怒气终于难以遏制。

      “在 **这儿** ！”他喊着，发现Mark身处二楼的走廊。他倚在一具盔甲旁，身边堆着书本，正在对着一小群霍格沃兹鼠练习变色咒。他用从蜂蜜公爵那买来的“吱吱薄荷糖” _（_ _squeaking mint_ _）_ 做诱饵引来了它们。“我忍无可忍了，你个兔崽子！我警告了泥一次又一次，学生不准在走廊上施咒，但你听进去过吗？不，泥这种家伙从来不听。我 **受够了** 。起来，Zuckerberg。跟窝去见校长，不然就等着窝让泥吃吃苦头。”

      费尔奇的脸颊因愤怒而颤动着，Mark见此便把魔杖收回袍子里站了起来。一霎间，Mark觉得费尔奇打算拽着他的耳朵把他拖过走廊。但Mark现在比他高了。注意到这点，费尔奇只好拽着Mark的胳膊，一路拖着他行进过走廊。在他们身后，被留下的洛丽丝夫人带着不确定看向那些五颜六色的老鼠。

      在此之前，Mark曾见过女校长在宴会上发表演说，颁发学院杯，或参与其他零零总总的活动。他偶尔也会见到她出现在走廊上或教员休息室。但他从未与她有过面对面的交流。此时，比起畏惧，他不禁更多的感到好奇。费尔奇和Mark在门外的石像鬼旁停下脚步。石像鬼断了一条胳膊和一边翅膀，看起来颇为寒碜，就似乎它经历了一场战争「 _喔，等等，_ Mark默想道，忽然反应了过来」。如果Mark没看错的话，在费尔奇倾身对雕像的耳朵低声说出进门口令时，石像鬼同情地瞥了Mark一眼。

      费尔奇推着Mark上了螺旋楼梯，走向校长办公室。他们刚一踏上最后一级台阶，木门便打开了。

      Mark不假思索地把看门人推到一边，走进了校长办公室。他伸长脖子，完全忘了自己为何会出现在这里。在他头顶悬着一副微缩的太阳系星图。星系徐徐流转，让人不禁想就此沉眠。这是Mark从未见过的完美。像这样把数学与魔法合二为一，凝聚成此……在这样复杂的魔法造物面前，他的大脑停止了转动，心潮却汹涌澎湃。

      “啊，Zuckerberg先生，”一个严厉而冷肃的声音传来，Mark被猛然拉回了地面。

      显而易见，在他们进门前，麦格校长正在读一封信。被打断后，她将信放回桌上，微微收起下巴，透过眼镜的余光打量着Mark。这视线中蕴含了些什么，让Mark感到自己分外渺小。多半是因为这桌子本就是为了让人自惭形秽而设计的，他告诉自己。

      “夫人，我抓到他在走廊里施咒。”费尔奇提起，“把老鼠变成各种各样反常的颜色。屡教不改。”

      “他经常把老鼠变成别的颜色？”

      “额，不是。我是说在走廊里施咒。”

      “噢？他之前做过什么？”

      “数学，夫人。”

      闻言，麦格夫人的眉毛高高地挑了起来，“数学？”，她重复道。

      “是的，夫人，”费尔奇答道，似乎全然没有注意到女校长语调里微弱的讽意，“在厨房外的墙上用魔杖涂了一大堆的方程，还有些天晓得什么鬼东西。而且这些东西难擦得要命，一直留在墙上。”

      “是算术占卜课的方程，教授。”Mark插嘴道。即使没有人问他，“比起在纸上画表格，用咒语把它们显现在空气里要来得更方便。因为当写错时，你可以用魔法把它改掉，但要擦掉墨水就难得多。”

      麦格夫人清了清喉咙，让费尔奇离开。他一路怨声载道地走下楼梯，留下Mark独自一人面对着女校长，进行他们的首次面谈。

      “请坐，Zuckerberg，”她指了指面前正对自己的高背椅，声音里毫无责备之意。把包放在门边后，Mark坐了下来。在麦格夫人的桌子后面是整排书架，Mark晃着腿，自发扫视起了架子上的书目。一整列的校长画像挂在墙上，只有少数几个保持着清醒，却都看起来对校长室内的进程无动于衷。

      麦格夫人挑起另一边眉毛，视线刻意落到他的鞋上，Mark停下了晃动。他克制着想要把自己「着装不当」的脚收起来的冲动。

      “为什么，”她和煦地问，“你不在斯莱特林公共休息室练习你的算术占卜课呢？”

      Mark不由自主地坐立不安起来。“他们，额，”他勉勉强强开了口，女校长点点头示意他接着说下去，“现在他们不怎么待见我。因为我辱骂了Erica Albright的家族，而他们都觉得这举动是无缘无故的。但我可以向你保证，事实绝 **不是** 这样。但他们都站在她那边。因为她有着一双漂亮的大眼睛，还是个格兰芬多。似乎他们觉得，只要对一个格兰芬多示好，就会 **有人** 给他们加分。”他忽然想起，对格兰芬多的前任院长说出这样的话可不怎么明智，但为时已晚。他绷起了下巴。

      “唔，”麦格夫人的表情纹丝不动，“你有没有意识到。在辱骂Albright小姐的家族时，你同时侮辱了他的叔叔。而他属于霍格沃兹教师中的一员？”     

      此刻，Mark确实畏缩了，但 **现在** 不是他能说谎的时候，“是的，教授。”

      “那当我聘用Albright教授担任变形课讲师一职时，你是否认为他身上有任何过错，与你对他的侮辱相符？无论是他作为一名巫师，一位教授，还是一个Albright族人。”

      “……没有，教授。”Mark瞬时愈发觉得自己渺小起来。

      麦格教授又清了清喉咙。但她开口时，声音更和缓了，“学院政治远比我们以为的要复杂，Zuckerberg先生。巫师们常常有着错误的刻板印象，似乎仅仅因为分院帽曾经探查到你的某种特质，以此把你分入了某个学院，那就代表着你必须在余下的学业生涯中都遵守特定的行为模式。事实绝非如此。”

      Mark回想起Winklevoss双胞胎总是试图维持他们的贵族风范，即使有时不得不打肿脸充胖子。他回想起每次自己在考试中拿到满分时拉文克劳们皱起的鼻子，似乎他们不敢置信Mark也能拥有这样的智慧。他也想起Christy对与其他学院打交道有多么积极主动。以及，当Eduardo需要在Mark和其他赫奇帕奇之间进行选择时，他每一次都会选Mark。Mark沉下视线。

      “也许我们分院分得太早了，”Mark闭口不言，麦格夫人便继续说下去，“但把霍格沃兹的学生分入不同的学院绝不代表着要以学院来决定他们的个性。我们进行分院是因为我们希望学生们能和那些与他们有着相近特质的人们一同成长，学习魔法。我们希望培养他们团结一致，为他们自己塑造专属于他们的独家盟友。”

      “这其实没那么重要，对吧？”Mark脱口而出，猛地抬起头。

      麦格夫人带着询问抬起眉毛。

      Mark深吸一口气，坚持把话说了下去，“我是说，学院。学院其实最终没那么重要。这不正是伏地魔教会我们的吗……”在看到麦格夫人脸上的表情后，Mark匆忙补充，“我是说，显然伏地魔在很多事情上的看法都是错的。但这件事上他没错。在七年级后，我们会毕业走入职场。到时，学院就无足轻重了。无论我们是来自于斯莱特林、赫奇帕奇、格兰芬多或是拉文克劳。也许适度的竞争是有益的，但最终，我们都不过只是巫师而已。”

      一阵沉默之后，他们都注意到门外传来了十分轻柔、踌躇的敲门声。

      门被推开了，Eduardo探头进来。Mark从来没有为看到Eduardo以及他那可笑的黄黑相间的围巾如此高兴过，“打扰了，教授，”他说，“如果你和Mark的谈话已经结束，我是否能把他带走？学习小组正等着他的参与。”

      自从Erica和他的对话发生以后，Mark还不曾被邀请过回到学习小组。鉴于他刚刚把这点告诉了女校长，她大概很清楚这是个昭然若晓的谎言。但当Mark抬起头的时候，麦格夫人对他露出了笑容。

      “是的，我想你说得对，Zuckerberg。去吧，只是下次当你和学院里产生矛盾的时候，试着回想起你自己的建议。”

 

**xviii.**

      有如下规则：在开课后十五分钟内，若教授仍未抵达课堂，学生们就可以自行离开。但考虑到所有的教职员工都和学生们一样住在霍格沃兹内，他们便完全没有任何缘由会迟到如此之久。Mark一直确信这条规则的唯一用途只不过是供人取乐罢了。

      七分钟过去了，Albright教授仍未到来。整个课堂骚动不已。几个坐在后排的孩子正用纸折出不同的生物，并试着用咒语让它们活过来。更多的人却想着把那些青蛙用火点燃。Eduardo一进门就被赫奇帕奇们逮住了。他们大概在谈论某个激动人心的故事，看看他们挥舞得越来越多的飘忽不定的手势和逐渐增高的音量「“——但我不知道怎么把它变 **回** 一只鸡，”Eduardo说。他的一个室友笑得前仰后合，看起来都快要背过气了。“所以我真心希望海格教授不会注意到那些鸡少了一只。”」。绝大多数时间，Mark都以为他们年级根本没有其他赫奇帕奇存在。

      Mark在羊皮纸的边缘画起了涂鸦。就在这时，Christy抓住他身旁的空椅子，猛地向外一拉坐了下来。她朝着他的方向支起双腿，身子前倾，语气肃然，“ **话说** 。”

      Mark完全不知道自己最近做了什么能让Christy露出了这样兴致盎然、充满干劲的表情。他睁大双眼，惊讶地脱口而出，“你化了妆。”

      “好眼力，”她开口。Mark能感觉到她的讥讽之意。她的眼睛周围有一圈有色的重影，而他也清楚她的嘴唇的颜色不可能是天然的。“Mark，我从三年级一开学起就开始化妆了。”

      “啊，”Mark答道，想不到什么更好的应答。

      “嘿，”Christy蓦地又把椅子拽近了点儿，Mark克制着自己想把椅子移开的冲动。“你知道Eduardo他，额，有没有和别人在一起？”

      “Wardo？”Mark重复道，怀疑他们俩是不是在谈论同一个对象。她提起的人肯定不会是Eduardo对吧？

      她偏过头，“我喜欢你给他的昵称，”她说，语气却听起来恰恰相反，“不清楚你究竟说的啥，但我听到的是，‘怪胎’ _（_ _Weirdo_ _）_ 。”

      Mark的表情丝毫没变，向她看了一眼，“额，不，我不觉得他有和什么人在一起。为什么问这个？”他挑起眉毛，“你不会是……”

      她闻言侧过头，用手捂着嘴笑了起来。Mark意识到她真的在 **害羞** 。这大概是一周来最让Mark吃惊的事情了。“好吧，”她说，把支起的腿放下，又换了个方向交叉，“我是想过也许，如果没有其他人和他在一起的话，我可以试试看。以跨学院合作的名义之类的。我是说，这就是最近斯莱特林应该做的事情，不是吗？”

      Mark想了想，“好吧，假如你打算去和他结婚，然后生出一堆混血儿。他们穿着黄绿相间的衣服，看起来恐怖得要命，对什么是正直抱持着截然相反的观点。那么你现在应该去和他谈，而不是和我。”

      这让他的小腿受到了迅捷地一踢，干脆利落的Christy又回来了。“我没有想要和他结婚，你个笨蛋。我只是想要个花瓶男友，”她直截了当地说，然后压低声音，“你有看到他变得多不可思议吗？我之前完全没有注意到。但自从他不再长痘，皮肤干干净净以后。他现在真是…… **哇哦** 。”

      “额，”Mark明智地接话，“也许你应该把这个告诉他。”

      她轻咬唇瓣，“你这么觉得？”

      “我说不准。”Mark摆了个爱莫能助的手势。

      “ **嗷** ！”Christy懊恼地大喊出声，猝然从椅子上起身，回到了自己的座位。

      “发生了什么？”Mark并没有期待任何人的回答。

      “开始上课了，这就是现在发生的事情，Zuckerberg先生，”Albright教授的声音传来。他手捧讲义，掠过Mark的桌子，长袍在脚畔轻扫。Mark立刻抬头确认时间，恰巧过了十四分钟。梅林的蛋蛋啊，事情总是这样。

      Eduardo匆匆在他身边坐下，对他闪现出笑容，翻开了《标准咒语（四级）》。Mark久久端详着他的侧脸，久到不合时宜。他默想，事实上，教科书总是没法教会你如何去应对真实的生活。

 

**xix.**

      本周，Mark揣度起和Eduardo接吻会是何种滋味。而这让他的成绩跌到了平均线以下，生平第一次，也是唯一一次。这相当不同凡响，足以被他列为人生的一块里程碑。

      并不是说Mark之前从未兴起过类似的念头。让Mark一直引以为傲的便是他脑海中的思绪向来无所不包「从乍看并无意义的遐思到斟酌睡眠不足的后果，还有荒唐可笑如猜想平斯夫人会穿着哪款南瓜裤」。但抱持想法与付诸行动间的距离可谓有千山万水，其中意味连他也难以忖度。在现实中，光是触摸他的挚友这想法就使他举棋不定。

      对他而言，持有这样的心思并非怪僻之事。据他推想，每个人都曾至少有那么一次想过要亲吻他们的朋友。他对此清清楚楚。举例来说，在课上某些不同寻常的瞬间，当寂静笼罩寝室的午夜，Mark会开始好奇Erica的头发是否如同看起来那般柔软；而如果他用手抚上Cameron和Tyler的肱二头肌，他是否能体味到其中的差别；若是他俯身在Christy的肩胛落下一吻，她又会作何反应。他并无所求，只是想法自顾自地冒了出来。

      但他第一次想把念头转为实际，是在五年级开学时的霍格沃兹特快列车上。列车驶过伦敦郊外，Eduardo却仍未现身，留下Mark独自一人与两个一年级新生在车厢里，彼此都满足于对对方视而不见。

      当Eduardo姗姗来迟地推开车厢门时，Mark正俯身读着《道林·格雷的画像》。书是他从Zuckerberg先生的书房里顺出来的，他的父亲坚持认为以Mark的年纪，读这本书还为时过早。

      “你在 **这儿** 呢。”他说，仿佛Mark只是一双被他错放在床底的鞋子。而Mark在霎那之间忽然心如明镜：Eduardo的袍子正面缀有一个崭新的徽记，蜜金色与黑色相间，正中嵌着一个花体的P字。

      “你是级长了，”Mark的语气不温不火。

      Eduardo干巴巴地撇了撇嘴。“你知道，我在信里提起过，”他说，“两次。”

      他带着笑容在Mark身旁落座，以他一贯引人瞩目的姿态。“麦格校长把Cameron和Tyler两个人同时推选为级长了，这多少有点出人意料。因为Illyria Bagina也被推选为级长之一。三个斯莱特林级长，真恐怖。但我猜她觉得Winklevoss双胞胎作为整体一起行动会更好。”

      Eduardo的脸上带着随和与包容的神色，这是某种从不属于Mark的 **特质** 。他忽然感到一股激流顺着他的脊柱划过，一路带着灿烂的光辉和灼热的温度，让他的五脏六腑都化作一滩清水，让他的视线一片模糊。而他想要……他想要用拇指掘进Eduardo的眼底，他想要拽着Eduardo长袍的领子把他拉近，然后把舌头伸入他的喉咙。他的渴望如此迫切，以致双手颤抖。

      顷刻间，这力量迫使他无法动弹，而他也就此失去了尝试的机会。Eduardo背对他转过了身，把视线投注到一年级新生身上，面露欣色。

      “你们好！”他倾身向前，挂起推销员式的专业微笑，“从没见过你们。你们是来霍格沃兹上一年级吗？”

      两个孩子都点了头。考虑到他们俩没有任何显眼的特征，聊胜于无，Mark决定在心里管他们叫“叮叮”和“铛铛” _（_ _Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb_ _）_ 。

      “真好！”Eduardo说，“对了，无论其他人曾经告诉过你们什么，都不用对分院帽感到害怕。没错，它是喜欢咬人，牙也有点尖，但我们从来没见到过任何人真的被它咬伤。对吧，Mark？”

      “你不能把那个告诉他们！”Mark抗议道，却很快情不自禁地大笑起来。

      所以是的，他那时没有吻上Eduardo。但重点是，他最终还是得到了亲吻。

      第一场赫奇帕奇对阵斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛当天，天色阴沉，狂风呼啸，肃秋带着尖利的牙齿席卷而来。赫奇帕奇以微弱的优势赢得了比赛，差距只有寸丝半粟，让最优秀的赌徒也难以预料。Christy Lee彻底抛掉了矜持。当赫奇帕奇的找球手飞身而上，手里握着金色飞贼时，她一跃而起，放声尖叫和欢呼，完全不曾留意到周遭的斯莱特林们脸上的嫌憎。

      通常Mark并不会在比赛后等待选手们去换回自己的霍格沃兹校袍。他更倾向于直接回到城堡，让Eduardo自己赶上来。但这天看起来似乎是个例外。他在赫奇帕奇的更衣室前来回晃悠，忽略了追球手们从更衣室出来时投向他的奇怪表情。Christy也陪他一起等了一会儿。寒风刺骨，她却没有穿外套。离开前，她踮起脚尖在Mark的脸颊上亲了一下，“这是给Eduardo的！”

      “嘿！”Eduardo从更衣室走了出来，脸颊因为胜利而染上红色，头发仍然四处支楞着，“你想和我一起去猫头鹰屋吗？”

      “你打算给你父亲寄信？”Mark从墙上直起身子。

      “当然，他和常人一样总喜欢听成功的好消息。”Eduardo状若随意地开口，眼角的神色却背叛了他。

      无需置喙，Mark平素惯常推演切角与向量的大脑遽然停顿，不可控的欲望满溢而出：只余此时此刻，只得下一瞬间。他双手覆上Eduardo的长袍，手指在獾型的扣子上曲起，让两人贴得更近。他凑向Eduardo，正如Eduardo也因他的举动而凑向他。

      他们的双腿交错。Mark的嘴唇印上Eduardo的太阳穴，边际的碎发柔软，带着些微的潮意。他深吸一口气。

      Eduardo抓紧他，双手牢牢攥住他的袍子，发出一声轻叹，“喔， **Mark** 。”若非他的嘴唇正贴在Mark的颊侧，这举动几乎微不可查。这不是人们通常以为的那种叹息：那是每当Eduardo感到情不由己的叹息。是他在Mark无意间提起Alice穿着的袍子让她看起来像个葫芦时的叹息。是他在Mark忘记别人生日时的叹息。那是当Mark无法领会那些显而易见之事时，他所发出的叹息。

      “Wardo，”Mark感受到嘴唇下贴着的Eduardo的肌肤所带来的触觉，不由暗自收紧双拳。

      即便时至此刻，他们仍然能退回原地。只要Mark选择露出笑容，说“那是替Christy给的”。他们可以去猫头鹰屋。在那之后，也许他们能找Erica，Alice和双胞胎来一局“噼啪爆炸牌”——要回到过去是如此易如反掌。

      但Eduardo的手正置于Mark脑后，手指穿梭在他的发间。他拽得如此用力，让Mark禁不住在那力道下发出嘶声。他没有错过Eduardo眼中一闪而过的微光。一瞬后，他的鼻尖蹭上了他的脸颊。他们相吻。

      相吻。

 **相吻** 。像是他们没有足够气力控制自己停下来。

      顷刻间，Mark被两种不同的感知所淹没。他的五感喧嚣着一涌而上：最先浮上脑海的是在历经此刻之前，他从未想到过两具身躯可以贴合得如此紧密。他们时即时离，直至手足相契。他们 **密不可分** ，却流连忘返，始终不得餍足。他紧紧环住Eduardo，指节发白；他对自己的身体极为熟悉，但从未有如此感受，从未被如此环抱，从未如此 **温暖** 。

      之后，他觉察到Eduardo **施力** 的方式。他双手固定在Mark两侧，不等Mark回吻便再次压上嘴唇，急切地把舌头推进Mark的口腔。

      “你有没有……”Mark心底慢慢涌上一个荒唐的念头，试着提问。但他没有把话说完。当你的嘴正忙于亲吻时，要开口可没那么容易。他松开绕着Eduardo脖颈的手，用小臂把两人间的距离微微隔开，又试了一次，“你之前有没有想过这么做？”

      “什么？”Eduardo的视线仍胶着于他的嘴唇。

      “我是说，你之前有没有…… **Wardo** ，”他想要抗议，却仍是放任了Eduardo在他唇上的轻啄，直到被放开，“……想过要吻我”。他想知道，是否其他人也曾像他一般，在亲吻过后对说出“亲吻”两字感到一种古怪的莫名。这大概是绝无仅有的体验。自从某次Tyler Winklevoss用咒语让他浑身沾满氦气之后，他再也不曾拥有过如此独一无二的经历了。“你有没有想过？在这之前？你有想过吗？”

      Mark平素一贯为自己的伶牙俐齿为傲，此时却全然无法浑洒自如。

      Eduardo对上了他的目光。

      “该死，”Mark低声咒骂，语气柔软。他的思绪飘远。Eduardo的手落在他的腰上，Mark可以透过袍子感受到他的手指所带来的温度。当Eduardo用拇指在他裸露的肌肤上打圈摩挲时，他因晕眩而不由闭上了眼睛。他出神地想着，Eduardo和平日里在大厅遇见时别无二致。他始终陪伴在他身旁，如同Mark身畔即是他所属之地。

      回忆历历在目，他带着邀请之意弯起嘴角。

      这个笑容为他赢来了Eduardo又一个倾身的深吻，“等等，”Eduardo向后退了一步，“我得去寄信，然后大概要去赫奇帕奇的公共休息室为今天的比赛胜利举行庆祝。顺便一提，如果你错过了我作为守门员的精彩表现，我之前可是完成了一次奇迹般的救球。”他说着比了个扑球的姿势，让Mark忍俊不禁。

      “别去了，”Mark说。他的掌心触及Edurado的乌发、脖颈、肩膀，感受到一阵蹿动的麻痒。他的嘴唇肿胀不堪。

      他们从草坪徒步回到城堡，狂风一路追随在他们身后，但Mark几乎未曾察觉。

      “诶，好吧。”Eduardo干脆利落地妥协了，笑得无比开怀。

 

**xx.**

      没错，是的。在那之后，Mark落下了不少课业进度，还错过了相当数量的阅读计划。周四的魔咒课上，弗立维教授向Mark提问，而他不得不回答“我不知道”。弗立维教授显出震惊的表情，好一会儿才恢复平静。Divya坐在椅子上转身过来，带着满脸作伪的关心，用手探向Mark的额头确认他是否发烧。作为报复，Mark用魔杖回戳了他。

      “我不明白，”Mark抱怨道。这是他第三次尝试用“移物咒”移动书包里的物品而失败了。他的草药课课本在咒语的影响下翻了个身，却没有显现出任何会挪移和动弹的迹象。Mark不由感到挫败：他从来不曾施过 **无效** 的咒语。“你是怎么做到一如往常的？”

      Eduardo大笑起来，向后仰起脖子露出修长的线条。Mark施咒的动作立刻变得断断续续起来。“因为从很久以前，我就学会怎样去和自己的迷恋之情共处一室了。”人们通常会低估Eduardo究竟有多么聪明能干——麦格教授可不是 **平白无故** 选择他担任级长的。然而，Eduardo几乎无时无刻都出现在Mark身边。而Mark，即使并非刻意，却总是不费吹灰之力就让周围人黯然失色。事实上，Eduardo同样有着完美的出席率，所有的考试成绩都在‘优秀’以上，但大多数人却不曾记得这些。“顺便一提，当你念咒语的时候，你应该用肩膀施力，而不是用手肘。想象一下你挥别人一拳头。”

      这一次，Mark的草药课课本的书脊升腾了起来，晃晃悠悠地飞过桌子，书页翻动的模样好似翕动的狗耳朵。

      “哈！”Mark对着空中大喊一声。Eduardo见此又露出笑容。他伸手握住Mark的手腕把他拉入怀抱。Mark向四周投去短暂的一瞥——他们身处图书馆的角落。下午时分，这里通常无人问津。但神奇生物保护协会的成员们每两周会在这里举行会议，他们不久就会来到这里，但到时Mark也会离开。赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队在之后有训练计划。思及此，他跨坐上Eduardo的大腿，向他的嘴唇倾身。

      每一次，最让Mark出乎意料的便是魔法与亲吻之间有多么相似。知觉潜游在Mark的五脏六腑之间，激起同样的震荡。他感受到胸腔中的拉扯，头部一阵晕眩。他心满意足，妙到毫巅。在内心深处，他开始构想一种联系——或许Eduardo即是魔法本身。Eduardo触碰他的方式无疑就像是施咒。他的手滑进Mark的袍子，覆上Mark起伏的胸膛。这让Mark别无选择，只能把呼吸吐露进他的嘴里。在那一瞬间，Mark四体百骸的每一部分都归属于Eduardo。

      Mark的分神并没有持续太久。因为如果说有什么是Mark最为驾轻就熟的，那无疑便是时间管理。他会在黑暗的教室中向Eduardo索吻，也能按时完成作业。他们有足够多的时间得以两全。

 

**xxi.**

      伴随冬季降临，一则告示也如期而至。五年级生们被告知他们所有人都必须与自己所在学院的院长进行预约会面，讨论职业选择的相关事宜。

      Winklevoss双胞胎听闻后欣喜若狂。

      “你不明白这对我们而言意味着什么，”Cameron揽着Mark的肩头。为了昭显自己的兴奋之意，他来来回回地晃着Mark的身子。看起来他就快要绕着公共休息室跳起华尔兹了。

      “斯拉格霍恩教授认识 **所有** 魁地奇世界杯的大人物，”Tyler补充，他的眼神闪闪发亮，“想一想，只要我们向他证明了我们的实力，他就会把我们介绍给哪些人！”

      “但魁地奇世界杯差不多就是你父亲主办的，”Mark忍不住发出了在场唯一一个理性的声音。即使他清清楚楚Winklevoss双胞胎根本丝毫无需借助家族势力就可以靠自己的力量成为魁地奇职业选手。“只要他想，他能给你们安排任何位置。”

      “不要和谐他们的舔屏，Mark，”Divya干巴巴地插了话。他从身后走来，和他们一同读起墙上的告示。

      作为字母表「永远」的末尾，按照顺序，Mark是最后一个进行会面的斯莱特林。他被安排在周二傍晚一个不尴不尬的时间段。为了避免错过预约的时间，他不得不草草地打发了晚餐。

      “啊，Zuckerberg先生，”斯拉格霍恩教授低声笑笑，合起手中的报纸，把它们塞进身旁扶手椅的靠垫下。他对着自己手边的茶比了个手势，「“尝尝，这是我手头独一无二的巴西调制茶。巴西的茶就和他们的咖啡一样好。但可惜的是，我恐怕不能提供给你什么更烈性的饮品，啊哈哈”」。在进行了不少闲聊之后，他终于决定停止浪费Mark的时间，“那么，亲爱的孩子，我猜只要你愿意花心思的话，你可以胜任任何工作并游刃有余。你有没有想过申请魔法部相关的职务？那里正需要像你这样聪明的头脑。”

      “没有，”Mark毫不犹豫。

      斯拉格霍恩教授看起来并不意外，“我也猜你不会去。你不像是那种可以很好地服从上级命令的人。”

      “没错，一步步在部门里爬上高位从来都不是我想要的。我有点儿……嗯……和人们……格格不入。你不会希望看到我从政的。”

      “唔……”斯拉格霍恩教授发出了不置可否的声音，“好吧，你仍然有数不胜数的独立职业选项。而如果你对某个特定领域感兴趣的话，也有林林总总的学徒机会。”

      “我是位斯莱特林，先生，”Mark回答，“无论如何，我会找到我想走的道路。”

      斯拉格霍恩教授回以一个微笑，“说得好，小Marcus。”

      Eduardo的会面被安排在一周之后。他和Mark，Alice，Erica约好结束后碰面，看看能不能从厨房的家养小精灵那里骗出一些加了南瓜汁的热可可。然而不到十分钟，Eduardo的身影便再次显现。他的肩上仍然挂着那个旧书包。他一直没有调节过书包的束带，于是那长度便随着Eduardo的成长而变得愈来愈合适。

      “你的会面没怎么花时间，”Mark说。他斜倚在墙上，面对着一副巨大的静物肖像画。他把书腰当作书签插进了手里的《偷书贼 _（The Book Thief）_ 》。“女孩们都还没来呢”

      “是啊，我们没有什么太多需要聊的，”Eduardo说，眼角微微露出几分嘲弄，“斯普劳特教授只是看了我一眼，然后说‘Saverin先生，我们不用欺瞒彼此。你唯一会作出的选择，就是跟随Mark Zuckerberg的脚步，不论他打算去向何方。’”他若有所思的偏了偏头，“说句公道话，今年年底她就退休了，所以我想她的口风松了不少。我没发觉她有表露出任何反对的迹象。她相当了解我，我也是这么告诉她的。看起来，照顾你已经变成我的全职工作了，而赫奇帕奇向来擅长艰苦的活计。”

      Mark脑中的思绪纷繁而杂乱，从 _“你一定是在开玩笑”_ 到 _“拜托，别告诉我斯普劳特教授真的就把这当作回答收下了”_ 。但在他能重新出声之前，Eduardo就带着笑意向他俯身。他轻轻抬起Mark的下颌，吻上他的嘴唇。他们因碰撞而向后分开，Eduardo露齿而笑。Mark轻舔上Eduardo的嘴角，示意他认真一点儿。

      和你最好的朋友接吻是一码事，而 **被** 你最好的朋友亲吻就全然是另一码事。尤其当他亲吻你的方式似乎表明只要他想，他便可以随时侵略你口腔中的每一寸领土。

      不得不提的是，Mark Zuckerberg最大的盲点即是他自身。这是他第一次察觉到Eduardo究竟为他付出了多少。他毫不费力地接受了这一切「那些缠绵的亲吻，Mark随心所欲搁在他臀部上的手，他为Mark露出的点亮整张面孔的笑容」，不假思索地把这些新的部分嵌入他们的友谊，就好像这只不过是给旧锁添上一个新锁芯。他可以前去向赫奇帕奇的院长表明，是的，没错，效忠于我的挚友 **本身** 就是份职业。所以，拜谢您的就业传单了。

      _我该如何回应？_ 突如其来的惊慌汗湿了Mark的手掌。猝不及防地，一个念头浮现在Mark的脑海中。他会搞砸一切的。在未来某一天，另一个类似“Albright或Albrecht”的争执会让他们分崩离析。一定会发生什么让他们两个人分开，而Mark会像强迫症患者 _（_ _anal-retentive_ _）_ 般地去寻求答案。那正是Mark会有的所作所为。

      “嘿，”Eduardo退开身子，抚上Mark的后颈，“你在颤抖。怎么了？”他面露恼怒，“别告诉我你又光着脚穿过了院子。给你的饮料里加发热药剂[3]这事做个三四次也就够多了。”

      “没什么，我很好。”Mark回道，“过来这儿，”他拽起Eduardo的领口，再次吻上他的唇。Eduardo嘴里充斥着他本人的气息，别无其他滋味，这让Mark打起了主意。也许下次他们接吻的时候，他可以让Eduardo尝起来像是南瓜汁和热可可。

      无论会发生什么，无论Mark会做出怎样的行为动摇Eduardo的不离不弃，无论他们的友谊会被什么打破——并非此刻。绝非此刻。

 **噢** ，Mark默想。这结论如此清晰无疑，胜于他之前的一切判断。

 

**xxii.**

      普通巫师等级考试终于、终于迎来了尽头。一逃离折磨，Mark唯一想做的便是躺在湖边的草坪上，让身子沐浴在阳光下，陷入纯然的 **无所事事** 。

      少顷，Christy赤足穿过草坪向他走来，手里晃着她的凉鞋。为了挡住阳光，Mark用手臂覆着双眼。但当Christy在他身旁落座，发出一声轻吁时，他辨识出了她的魔法。魔法依附着她的方式并非嗅觉或味觉可以体会，更像是触觉所带来的感知。而经过让所有人都应接不暇的考试之后，她的魔法较平日散发着更强烈的气息。

      Mark好奇是否能够把Christy的魔法转化为数学——某种编码，大概吧。

      “你知道，”她带着交谈的口吻，“你们俩自以为不露声色这件事还挺可爱的。”

      “你所讨论的内容可以涉及非常广的范围，”Mark面无表情，“你得缩小范围。”

      “好吧。首先，Eduardo从来没有在公共休息室外等着我，还用舌头和我打招呼。”她以和Mark相同的单调口吻回应。

      他放下手臂，睁开双眼仔细打量她。“为什么不呢？”她翻了个白眼，对那问题听而不闻。

      一段冗长的沉默。再次开口时，她放轻了声音，“我从来没想过你真的会和他走到一起。”她语调中所隐含的意味让Mark不由自主地坐起了身子。她卷起一缕耳后的发丝，嘴角露出个不完全的笑容，“很长一段时间以来，我都认为你是个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林。你知道的，认为自己胜他人一筹之类的。”她带着自嘲勾起唇角，莞尔一笑。但Mark自知他明白Christy的意思：她一直是斯莱特林里最具社会意识的，她始终认为斯莱特林应该为自己在对抗伏地魔的战争中所扮演的角色作出补偿。她最想看到的事情就是人们可以打破对他们学院的刻板成见。

      身处麦格教授办公室的回忆浮了上来，Mark伸出手想要搁在Christy的肩上，却又在最后一刻把手缩了回来。他改为用手肘敲敲她的胳膊，“最终，我们都只是男巫和女巫。”

      “嗯，我想也是。”她说，视线远远地投向了对面的湖泊。

      “还有，”Mark漫不经心地开口，重新坐回了地上阖起双眼，“别以为整个年级都不清楚，去年麻瓜研究学下课之后，你和Alice在女生盥洗室接吻了。”

      “那只是为了 **练习** ！”Christy尖声叫了起来，用手中的一只凉鞋猛地敲在Mark的胃上，“那不算数！”

 

**xxiii.**

      在六楼那通往占卜课教室的螺旋梯尽头，有一个房间似乎被众人所遗忘。平心而论，这或许是缘于这个房间只在隔周的周三出现。一道落满灰尘，蛛网密布的楼梯会在一副点画后显现，通向一扇平平无奇，毫不打眼的门扉。Mark在一年级时因一次意外发现了它。那时他向画上的方济会修士问路，而他们大概觉得把Mark引到一条死胡同上堪称趣事。

      房间狭小又没有窗户，唯一剩下的只有寥寥几张桌子，前面挂着一块从中间断成两截的黑板。他和Eduardo从桌子间穿过，扰起地上层层积灰，便把袍子立起挡在嘴边。粉笔在他们拾起时碎成齑粉，而在一把椅子的背后粘着的是……

      “这是《第十二夜》的宣传海报！”Eduardo喊了出来，轻手轻脚地把海报抚平。Mark挥动魔杖，光线倾泻到发黄的纸张上，“实际上，我猜这是原初阵容。无可辩驳，吾所学古之文言或有可用之处。”

      “的确，”Mark表示肯定，中世纪的手写体并不难以辨认，“这间教室 **确实** 有相当长的时间没有被人使用过了。”

      “很高兴知道即使是那时，仍然有学生在霍格莫德周末偷偷溜出去看莎士比亚。”Eduardo露齿一笑。

      如此这般，他们差不多可以算是把那里据为己有了。他们各自的公共休息室「以及他们的朋友身边」被列为了禁区；平斯夫人对他们颇有好感，对他们间或交换的一两个轻吻睁一只眼闭一只眼，但图书馆可留不住多少隐私；而Eduardo拒绝滥用他的级长权力，好让他们被锁在级长浴室里「也有一两次意外。Eduardo总习惯在Mark面前退一两步，即便他本不该如此。」

      “听我说，”某天晚餐后，Mark在大厅里扣住了Eduardo长袍袖子底下的手腕，“我知道我们可以用哪里了。”

      “额……喔。”Eduardo给出了他无比热情的支持，“你给的主意到最后结果总是那么好。”

      “你的诚意真是让我受宠若惊”，Mark心不在焉地回道，试着在脑海里回想他一年级时发现的隐藏教室的确切位置。

      “说的什么话呢。我对你的诚意日月可鉴。”Eduardo的回复过于从容，Mark不禁惊愕地瞥了他一眼。

      那个位于六楼的螺旋梯尽头、仅在隔周周三出现的小小的废弃教室很快成为了Mark最爱的去处。那里与世隔绝，让人轻易忘却了自己所在何时，所处何地。他逐渐剥去掩饰，只余Mark Zuckerberg本身——那个和Eduardo Saverin亲热直到彼此嘴唇灼痛，尝起来毫无分别的人。他喜欢在Eduardo陷于快散架的椅子上时跨坐在他身上；喜欢Eduardo侧头嗅闻他颈间的每一英寸；喜欢Eduardo在教室前的桌子上毫不抗拒，舒展身躯仰躺下来。而当他们终于忆起除掉衣服也是亲热的一部分时，事情变得更美妙了。

      那些有待Mark触碰，Mark被 **允许** 触碰的地方多如恒河沙数，让他无从下手。Eduardo通体修长，棱角平滑得如同灵缇，却远比Mark猜想中更为强壮。

      “这些肌肉都是打哪儿来的？”Mark一路抚至Eduardo的腹部，满足于指尖传来的肌肤弹跳。

      Eduardo的身躯不由自主地扭动，声音却还保持着平稳，自嘲道，“我一直在玩魁地奇，你知道的。参加一支有着训练严苛的球队总有些好处。”他的喉间溢出一声闷哼，“这大概是为什么每年都有那么多四五年级的男孩来参加我们的入队测试。”

      “性爱是人类行为最主要的激励因素。”Mark表示赞同，低下头舔舐Eduardo胸骨前的凹陷处。

      Eduardo的回答出现在一声喘息之后。“还有钱。”

      Mark对此嗤之以鼻。“不过是对那些弱者来说罢了。如果你手上的钱足够喂饱你自己和家人，又有余裕买上一本马克斯·苏萨克 _（Markus Zusak）_ 的新书。你根本就不需要更多了。”

      “可不是所有人都这么想。”

      “那么，控制我行为的仅剩变量就是……”Mark勾起嘴角，嘴唇紧贴着Eduardo的身躯，边开口边一路向上攀去。

      伴随着呻吟，Eduardo伸手摸索了一阵，紧抓Mark的斯莱特林领带把他拽了起来，低声咕哝，“是的，是的，我明白了。快起来，吻我。”

      普通巫师等级考试后的周三是学期结束前的最后一个周三。这为Mark拉着Eduardo的动作平添上几分急切，而他通常乐于装作自己对此并不沉迷。经过画像时，方济会修士向他们投去斜睨。

      “你知道，我根本不懂你为什么这么坚持不让别人了解我们俩的事。”Eduardo开口，任由Mark拽着他的手腕把他拖上捣蛋楼梯。他们还没有聊起过Eduardo是否会在Zuckerberg家度过夏季「Mark非常清楚，只要Eduardo有意，就不会受到任何阻力；偶尔，他甚至有种感觉，他的父母实际上也许更喜欢Eduardo」。他也清楚这样的邀请不会从相反方向递来。这令人满意，因为他对Eduardo的父母没有丝毫敬意，而伪装可是件麻烦事。

      “我的意思是，”Eduardo语声平和，“我们的朋友都不是笨蛋。我也相当确定，因为一个男孩亲吻了其他男孩就对他们处刑的习俗也早在很多年前就成为过去时了。”

      “我们大概要为此感谢邓布利多。他在某种程度上引领了这股潮流。”Mark点头，牵着Eduardo穿过门。他把脚挤进Eduardo的双腿之间，而Eduardo还没来得及保持平衡，他正用一条腿抵着门把它关上「忽略了门表示抗议的喘息声，“唔，男孩们，介意把声音压小一点儿吗？我们可不像你们一样年轻而精力充沛了！”」。

      “我从来不需要，也一辈子都不会需要看到邓布利多亲吻男孩的景象在我脑子里出现。”Eduardo严肃地告知Mark。

      Mark把双手放到Eduardo的脖颈两侧，微踮起脚，让两人平视。顺带一提，他仍然在等着再长高几英寸呢，不劳您费心。“这不关他们的事，”他压低声线，满意地看到Eduardo的凝视落到了他的嘴唇上，瞳孔在半明的光线中扩张。“我不想让他们知道，因为这不关他们的事，他们没有这个权力。这只关乎 **我们** 。”

      “铁证如山啊，女士们先生们，Mark Zuckerberg对人际交往非常在行。”Eduardo干巴巴地评论，“谁想得到呢。”

      “要说话还是要接吻？”

      “来吧，来吧，来吧，”Eduardo叹了口气，手却滑向Mark的脊背把他拉近，侧过头印上他的嘴唇。

      当门再次委婉地提出请求时，他们从门边徙到了桌旁。Eduardo用双手推着他的臀瓣引他坐到桌上，随即把手伸入他的大腿之间。Mark的手穿梭在Eduardo的发间，而Eduardo的舌间抵在Mark的舌根。这侵占了Mark大脑所有可用的空间。

      这也许就是为什么他没有辨认出门外的楼梯井间传来的脚步与语声，直到门被“砰”地一声打开。

      “哇哦！”有人喊了出来，Eduardo急遽地从Mark身边抽离，这让Mark一阵晕眩，片刻间丧失了对重力的所有感知。

      门口站着两个拉文克劳。心脏鼓噪着，Mark摸索起自己的魔杖，恰如门外的两人。是以，三个声音同时喊出了“荧光闪烁”，满是积尘的房间里骤然充满光明，映出每一个人的脸色。他认出那两个拉文克劳男孩和他们同年，但一如既往，他们的名字只在他脑海中一滑而过，毫无痕迹。

      “Eduardo？”其中一个人出声了，带着深深压抑的笑意。

      “嗨，Dustin。嗨，Chris，”Eduardo的回应带着几分困窘，他从Mark肩上抬起头来。

      “抱歉啦，哥们。”另一个拉文克劳回道，语气却听起来毫无歉意。那是Dustin，Mark突然在脑中回忆起了他的脸孔。三年级起，他就和他们一同上算术占卜课，大概也和他们一起参加了高级巫师等级考试。“我没注意到房间已经被占用啦。一般来说，我们的学习小组会在古代魔文课下课以后到大厅尽头的空教室碰头，但那里被小精灵侵占了。所以直到它们被驱走之前房子都锁着。弗立维教授告诉我们往前走，那儿有另一间教室可以用。我们问了走廊到底的那群方济会修士，他们看起来相当肯定没有人会知道这间房间。”

      “很显然，他们就知道。”Mark面无表情。

      “我说……”Eduardo斟酌着开了口。

      “Wardo，他们不会去……”Mark从嘴角低声地挤出一字一句，但Chris打断了他。

      “嘿，兄弟，”Chris伸出手比了个全世界通用的停战手势。在众人眼中，自十一岁起，Chris身上就透出一种打眼的秀丽。尽管他们全然不曾意识到那代表着什么。“我们是拉文克劳。我们无时无刻都在用我们自己的幻想来替代你们眼中的现实，这近乎成了一种习惯。我们极其擅长忽略那些我们不想注意到的事情。你们的秘密在我们这里很安全，对吧，Dustin？”

      “通通忘光啦！”Dustin痛快地表示赞同，“现在，说真的，不是要煞风景，但我们能借你们的教室用不？”

      Mark忽然开了窍，眯起眼睛，“等等，”他轻巧地向桌子边缘倾了倾身体，质疑地伸出手指，“我们刚刚参加完普通巫师等级考试。在那之后，还有什么样的学习小组会继续活动？”

      在他身旁，Eduardo发出了一声嗟叹。

 

**xxiv.**

      Mark离开“德维与班吉巫师用品店”时正下着雨。凛冽而料峭的细雨倾覆下来，仿若融化的雪，把镶满鹅卵石的街道打磨一新，在拐角处凝成薄冰。店内逼仄却暖意融融，让人一走出店门便觉被当街扇了一巴掌。Mark沿街道前行，还未踏出几步，雨水便混合着泥泞落到脚趾上。他的趾头在凉鞋内不住打滑，凉鞋踩在卵石路上难以稳当。

      街对面，“佐科玩笑商店”的雨篷下站着一大伙格兰芬多。Eduardo和Erica的视线扫到了Mark，便很快同Erica的朋友们道了再见。

      “事情怎么样？”Eduardo问。

      “他想要什么？”Erica问。

      转过霍格莫德村主街的拐角时，Mark从喉间蔑视地“哼”了一声，“他想为我提供份工作。意料之中。”

      “但你才六年级，”Eduardo的声音在围巾的包裹下显得闷沉而含混。他的头发湿透了，紧贴在头皮上。Mark见此不禁想要发出嗤笑，Eduardo像是从来没听说过世上有防水咒存在似的。“什么，他难道是希望你辍学？”

      “我打从心底认为，我剩下的学业并不会重要到足以被他纳入考量范围。”

      “在通过高级巫师等级考试后他去干什么了？”Erica好奇。

      “旅行，”Mark听起来与其说是在陈述事实，不如说是在猜测，“他的口音多少变得有点混乱，我不确定他自己是否意识到了。不管他去了什么国家，他显然试过融入当地的口音。他回国是为了向我提议一份商业计划。他说他在考虑创立一家独立于魔法部的公司，需要我 **独一无二的视角与智慧** 。”Mark压低了声线，换了种并不太特别的口音。他听起来不怎么像Sean，但那并不重要。“他希望我能和他一起工作。联手，像是成为他的联合创始人。”

      Eduardo露出个嘲弄的嗤笑。“Sean Parker对让你做他的联合创始人之类的毫无兴趣。他只是想要你的大脑。事实上，我非常肯定，如果他能找到方法把你的大脑和你身体剩余的部分剥离的话，他会这么干的。他也许会捧着它，舔它。”

      “我可不想要Sean Parker舔我的大脑，”Mark木然地说，“这就是为什么他不再参与我们的学习小组了？”

      霎时，Eduardo和Erica都露出了专用的 _“Mark Zuckerberg，你简直是个木头人”_ 表情。即使这场景早已屡见不鲜，看到他们俩脸上挂着如此相似的表情仍让人觉得有几分怪诞。

      “Mark，”Eduardo不疾不徐，“他比我们高出三年级，他早就读过所有我们需要掌握的材料。他没有任何理由来和我们的学习小组厮混在一起，除非是为了你。”

      Mark定定地看向Eduardo，默默消化起听到的内容。在他身侧，Erica低声表示赞同，“这大概是我听过Eduardo说过的最不留情面的话了。”她用手肘轻推Mark，示意他转回注意力，“假如Sean打算提供一份商业计划给你，那为什么他坚持要和你在‘德维与班吉’碰面？那家店是卖巫师用品的。如果要会面的话，去‘三把扫帚’酒吧要合情合理的多。”

      “‘三把扫帚’里人多眼杂，”Mark解释道——他也曾抱有相同的疑惑，“里面的大部分人都没法做到不去管他人闲事。Sean不希望任何人得到他的商业计划，并把它据为己有。我猜他从自食其力开始，就养成了相当严重的被害妄想。”

      “这能怪他吗？”Erica轻声说道。他们纷纷沉默下来。

      Sean Parker十一岁那年进入霍格沃兹时，正是西弗勒斯·斯内普继任校长的那一年，是食死徒夺得教师职位，以折磨学生为乐的那一年。这足以使得任何人都变得有几分神经质。Mark推测这就是把还在念书的孩子拖入成人战争的后果：在成年之后，他们仍无法自抑，时刻凝神于肩头的阴影。

      他们走向巷口时，一辆霍格沃兹的马车[4]停在那里。雨势愈发稠密，让学生徒步走回霍格沃兹城堡近乎全然的惨无人道。Mark在心里涌上些许感激。他毫不怀疑他的脚趾头早已冻成了青色。

      “那么接下来的一年里你还打算留在学校么？”他们走向等待马车的队伍时，Eduardo开口。他甩了甩头发上的水珠。

      因这无来由的发问凝滞了一秒，Mark眨了眨眼，“什么？”

      “接下来的一年里，你是打算留在学校，还是打算辍学和Sean一起离开，到随便哪个他希望你去的地方工作？”Eduardo的声音透露出一种不可捉摸的意味，听起来充满挑衅。但Mark对自己的感觉予以否认，那毫无来由。

      “我不会和Sean Parker去任何地方，”Mark的语气仿佛这一切都是天经地义，“他尝试对我用夺魂咒，好让我同意他的提议。”

      一石激起千层浪。

      “ **什么？！** ”Erica和Eduardo高声尖叫，引来路人的目光。他们靠近Mark身边，双目大睁眼神热切。“等等，等等，等等，”Eduardo压低了声音，迫切地问，“ **夺魂咒** ？你确定？”

      “没错，一个更温和的版本，”Mark退开几步，“我猜那是一个来自美国的咒语，用途更为日常。大多被那里的家长用以在对他们的孩子做出一些基本的家庭事务相关的要求时，让孩子在被告知的第一时间遵循。这和夺魂咒来自同一魔法谱系，但并没有剥夺人的自由意志。所以无论是在英国，还是在美国，都并不违法。”

      “他就在‘德维与班吉’店里对你 **抽出了他的魔杖** ？”

      “不是！”Mark为他们对Sean的智慧的低估而感到冒犯，“我一踏进店里，咒语就发动了。那咒语充斥着他的气息。”

      两人的双眼，假如有可能的话，瞪地更大了。

      “ **你说什么？** _（法语：_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ _？_ _）_ ”Erica愣了一下，“ **气息** ？”

      “对。”两人看起来仍是全然一头雾水。Mark忽然意识到了一件不可思议的事情，“你们知道我在说什么，对吧？每个人施咒的方式都有着细微的差异，所以他们的咒语也都带有不同的特征。随着巫师年龄的增长，他们的魔法特征就更为独特，如同指纹。你们没有感受到过吗？在你熟悉的人刚施完咒语之后？”

      “没有。”Eduardo柔声否认。两人凝视着Mark。

      “你们说真的？”Mark回看他们，“这对我来说一目了然！”他带着怒意吸了口气，“在你成长的过程中，当你接受正式的训练，学习如何控制魔法之后，魔法就变成了你的一部分。大脑的魔法神经中枢总是最后一个完全成型的部位。但一旦成型，魔法就变为你的生物编码中颠扑不破的一部分。于是当你施咒时，你的生物编码就会遍布于咒语之中。”

      Mark的语速飞快，为两人脸上的空茫表情而感到挫败。

      “你是说……”Erica刚开口，又犹疑了一下，才接着说下去，“你是在说你能辨别谁在施咒，通过……生物特征？”

      Mark举起了双臂。“这只不过是数学！这只是 **编码** ！我擅长编码，我 **了解** 编码。万物皆数，数即万物。魔法不过是数字的另一种形式。每个人都由不同的数字组成。我对数字得心应手，我能记得人们咒语的形貌与知觉。”他比了个手势。“举例来说，Sean的咒语与他并不完全契合，有一点儿走形。这个咒语他并不常用，意味着他是在不久前刚掌握这个咒语。如果他认为他可以通过施展一个植入暗示型的咒语来避免获罪，那么这个咒语就不可能是在英国习得的：战后，魔法部可变得非常敏感。那么世界上有哪个地方在精神控制的魔法上取得了飞跃性的进展？中国和美国。Sean更有可能去哪里？美国。因此，这是个美国的咒语。有 **任何** 一个地方说不通吗？”

      “嘿，”Eduardo抓过他的手腕稳住他。Mark从鼻腔内深吸一口气，对上Eduardo的眼睛。“我们相信你。天晓得呢。假如在这个世界上有人可以识别出魔法的编码，那一定就是你。”

      “我以为这是明摆着的。”Mark不禁生起一股执拗。

      “我们懂，你是个天才。你不用老是用这点来戳别人痛脚。”Erica开口，却带着笑容。

      “过来。”Eduardo轻拽Mark的手腕。而Mark，思索着自己或许将会陷入令人惊恐的举动，像是当街进行拥抱，便迅速向相反的方向退了一步。但Eduardo只是翻了个白眼，把脖子上的围巾解开一半，示意Mark近身。霍格沃兹的围巾长得毫无必要——在赫奇帕奇与格兰芬多眼里，这是为了让人可以与忘带的朋友共同分享一条围巾。而在拉文克劳与斯莱特林眼里，这是为了可以轻易把人勒死，却不用双手直接触及他们。

      Mark任由Eduardo在他的脖子上绕上织物，两人借由黄黑相间的图案相连。“你流鼻涕了，”Eduardo开口，带着诡异的愉悦，像是Mark流涕的鼻子是什么无与伦比的东西。

      “或者你可以施一个温暖——额，你知道是什么的，没事，”Erica摊了摊掌心，“围巾就足够好了。”

      他们回到城堡，攀上通往大厅的阶梯时，Eduardo用肩膀轻撞Mark，示意Mark凝神。

      “那么……”他开口，带着疑虑。

      “我不会和Sean Parker去任何地方的，”Mark申明，因已经说过一次而稍显不耐，“直到他带着主意来找我时，足够自信到不会认为他需要对我施夺魂咒才能让我同意。”

 

**xxv.**

      进入赫奇帕奇的公共休息室不需要任何口令。

      “为什么我们需要口令？”Eduardo曾如此回复Mark。那是在他们一年级时，Mark初次对此加以置喙，有什么可以阻止别人随意进入这里？“口令意味着独占和私密，而赫奇帕奇没有任何需要隐藏的东西。为什么我们会希望拦阻任何一个前来拜访我们的人呢？那可愚蠢了。如果下次你忘记自己的口令，你就来这里逛逛。我们有的是空房间！”

      “我从来不会忘记口令，”Mark顿感受辱。尽管Sean Parker曾向他捏造口令，以此同朋友取乐。

      在大厅，Mark碰巧撞见了Erica，几乎是字面意义上地“撞见”，鉴于他们两人在同时走向了同一个拐角。Erica当天戴着橄榄色的围巾，在Mark试着绕过她走开时笑着伸手抓住了他的胳膊，“嘿，不，等等，我在找你呢。Divya还有Winklevoss平方在找你。他们说他们希望我碰见你时转告你，他们非常需要你的帮助。看起来他们正为了什么事而相当激动。”

      “嗯？”Mark毫无头绪。但随即……“喔，没错，对，我之前见过他们了。但不，他们没有告诉我任何有趣的东西。我早就忘了他们说过什么。”

      Erica翻了个白眼，松开了手。“你是个混蛋，Mark。”

      “而你是个贱人，Erica。”Mark回击。这是他们俩离亲切最近的距离了。Erica的头向相反方向点了点，挥手告别。Mark也回了她一个挥手，闪身穿过一道平平无奇的小门走向主楼梯，又快步踏上通往赫奇帕奇公共休息室入口的阶梯。

      事实上，赫奇帕奇洞窟同斯莱特林地窖位于地表的同一层，但模样却截然不同，以至于让人怀疑两者是否同为城堡的一部分。赫奇帕奇公共休息室的墙面由泥土堆砌成洞窟的样子，不同于斯莱特林地窖的石墙。越往深处走，洞窟便越发毫无矫饰。虬曲的树根穿透了屋顶，在墙上蜿蜒，让Mark万分确信他们正处于森林之下。一切都小巧，自在，温暖，如同蜂蜜与可可。扶手椅松软而舒适，距地面不高，大得可以轻而易举地同时塞下两个人。

      每一次，这里都让Mark想起托尔金笔下的世界。年复一年，他逐渐在脑海里建立起一种联系，把赫奇帕奇洞窟视作夏尔。而Eduardo的寝室，则被他视作他的霍比屯。

      Mark在壁炉旁的一把扶手椅上寻到了Eduardo。他修长的双腿悬在扶手上，脑袋斜倚在肘窝间。他并没有睡着。Mark看到他的足尖轻点在地上，正应和脑中流淌的曲子打着拍子。

      “挪一挪，”Mark昭示自己的存在，把书包扔到地毯上，用手指轻戳Eduardo的肩膀。

      Eduardo嘟哝了几个无意义的字词，稍微正了正身子给Mark腾出空间，又立即重新打起拍子。Mark坐了下来，顿觉Eduardo的肩膀与手肘对这个柔软的地方来说显得太过嶙峋了。

      “嗷，Wardo，注意点你的骨头，他们太戳人了。”Mark抱怨。

      这让他获得了Eduardo另一阵带着侮谩的嘟哝。Eduardo微微挪了挪头部，靠在Mark的肋骨上。Mark的手指漫无目的地穿梭在他的发间，引得Eduardo喉间发出无意义的咕噜声，睁开了眼睛，“哦，嘿，这提醒了我，” _什么？_ Mark迷茫不已，“Cameron和Tyler还有Divya在找你呢。他们有问题想问你。”

      “是不是我身边的所有人都比我自己要先知道我要做什么？”Mark略感恼怒，“再说，我已经和他们谈过了。他们滔滔不绝，但我半点儿都不感兴趣。”

      “拜托别告诉我你就直接这么对他们说了。他们看起来相当兴奋。”

      “唔，”Mark一言不发。

      Eduardo叹口气，“我可不会再去替你道歉了。”

      “我从来没要你这么做，”Mark回应。

      闻言，Eduardo挫败地低吼一声坐了起来。他扭转身子，半坐在扶手椅宽阔而衬有软垫的扶手上，一条手臂绕在椅背后。移近视线，火光为Eduardo的脸孔打上柔软的神色，头发仍因Mark无意间的轻抚而显出几分毛躁。

      下一年，Mark想。下一年是霍格沃茨大战的十周年纪念日。哈利·波特被邀请前来在悼念仪式上担任主讲。Mark思量着前去参加的念头。哈利·波特从未参加过任何高级巫师等级考试。但舆论一致认为，打败魔法史上最强大的黑巫师要远比参与任何课堂测试来得筋疲力尽[5]。在Mark记忆中，战争只是一晃而过，而在更低年级的孩子眼中，战争的印象就更为淡薄。

      下一年，麦格教授或许会让Eduardo成为男学生会主席。Eduardo也许会同时担任魁地奇球队的队长。他在队中资历丰富，又深受一切有着脉搏的生物的喜爱「对于没有脉搏的大部分生物亦是如此，除了吝啬的皮皮鬼和对任何人都不假颜色的血人巴罗」。

      平生第一次，Mark不再因妒忌而被这样的念头刺痛。

      Eduardo的视线停在空中，有几分关注着正在进行高布石对战的二年级生「比起运筹帷幄，更多充斥着尖叫与傻笑」，有几分是全然的空茫。

      “嘿，”Mark静静地开口。他希望Eduardo把目光转向他——Eduardo总是如此长于眼神交流。他知道如何用正确的方式注视他人，让人觉知他已感同身受。而Mark则在不知不觉中也摹仿起这一做法。他好奇有多少Eduardo的言谈举止如今也成为了他的日常言行，反之亦然。若是他们俩同时挥动魔杖，他们的咒语会有几分相似？他们的魔法会是相同的么？他们总是一同学习，一同训练，一同前进，一同后退。他们的魔法本源会是多么相通呢？Mark无法辨别他自己的编码，但他清楚Eduardo的。他想，若是他们彼此的编码别无二致，那也并不是什么坏事。

      “嘿，听着，”他说。Eduardo好奇地挑高眉毛。Eduardo永远把Mark所说的话听入耳中，无论他是半睡半醒，闷闷不乐，抑或是在为上百件工作疲于奔命。“我有个主意。好主意，Wardo。比我们在课上做过的任何东西都要更好。”

      “你不是指我们为高级巫师等级考试做的准备之类的吧？”

      Mark摇了摇头，“不是，比那个要好的多，更了不起。Dustin和Chris都已经参与了进来，但如果要让这个计划继续。我必须要说，我需要你的帮助。具体来说，是需要你的魔法。Wardo……”他俯身向前，推挤Eduardo的胯部以确保他所说的话被听入耳中。Eduardo的视线直直地聚焦在Mark身上，在Mark心中激起一股洪流。一阵战栗飞快地掠过Mark的脊柱。这是无可比拟的力量源泉。Eduardo在指尖唾手可得的滋味是他永恒的，无可比拟的力量源泉。“Wardo，你想不想听听我的主意是什么？”

      在那一瞬，在他说出口之后，Mark感到所有的空气顷刻间都消失在房间之内。这毫无缘由地唤醒了他在到达霍格沃茨前的记忆。那是在他还不曾在母亲的衣柜中造雪以寻找纳尼亚的时候，那是在有一只博格特盘踞在他床底的暗处，Mark却并未发现的时候。整整一周，他每一晚都伴着耳边的窃窃私语入睡。那耳语诉说着形单影只、一无所有与一名不文。而Mark只把一切当作一种格外魇人的噩梦。直至他的母亲带着《幻象天堂 _（The Phantom Tollbooth）_ 》来找他，发现了那只博格特，并对Mark解释那究竟是什么。她在Mark面前摧毁了它，在食死徒的脸孔迫近她时哈哈大笑。

      他想他应该庆幸，他最深刻的恐惧并不是游走球。说真的，你有没有看到过游走球以每小时数百英里的速度朝你飞来？任何正常人都会因此而感到害怕的。

      这像是再一次成为那个孩子，感受他的恐惧在耳边喁喁细语。但不过刹那之间，Eduardo便开了口。

      “好啊，”他说，“好啊，Mark。当然啦。告诉我。”

 

 

   
      【完结】

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注释（写于12年12月2日）：  
> 自从我写完这篇同人后，已经将近过了一年。那么，暂且把怀旧之情搁到一边，让我来回答几个最常被问及的问题。
> 
> **为什么Dustin和Chris的戏份这么少？**  
>  这是因为。这篇文是我在刚看完电影时写的……而Dustin和Chris，在那时并没有被我视作主要角色。或者说，至少，他们看起来不像Eduardo或者Christy或者Winklevoss双胞胎那样重要。甚至，我根本不记得他们的存在，直到我开始阅读同人，然后我就开始，“……等等，见鬼的谁是Dustin和Chris？他们为啥出现在，你知道的，所有我读的文里面？”
> 
> 我曾考虑过重新修改，把他们的出场提前。但接着我发现——在Mark生活中的重要角色并不会在同一时间出现。所以，情况更像是，Mark一直待在一个Dustin和Chris存在的环境里，即使文中并没有提及他们。直到某一天，Mark意识到，他们彼此间有着共同之处。
> 
> **Mark的母亲的角色原型是谁？**  
>  不是任何我们在“哈利•波特”世界观里已知的人物。战争让每个人都成为受害者。Zuckerberg太太曾因身为一个纯血的斯莱特林而遭到魔法界的排斥，也因嫁给一个麻瓜而受到纯血斯莱特林们的排斥。
> 
> **本文有没有插图？**  
>  有的！这里就是:D :D .Victoria画了一些。详见原文链接。
> 
> 译注：  
> [1] Barnabus the Barmy：挂毯肖像，巴拿巴（Barnabus）是一个试图教巨怪跳舞的巫师。他的肖像被挂在霍格沃兹七楼“有求必应室”的对面。  
> [2] Bagina：作者原创人物。Bagina在美国俚语中是和性、自慰联系在一起的一个词。  
> [3] Pepper-Up Potion：应为原著中的Pepperup Potion，人民文学出版社的中文译本里译作“提神剂”。鉴于此药剂的作用是让人的身体发热，抵御寒冷，此译名可能造成误解，故这里译者自己重新诹了译名。  
> [4] Hogwart's horseless carriages：原文是一个文字游戏。horseless carriage常用来代指（老式）汽车。此处，由于霍格沃兹的马车由夜骐（Thestral）拉动，故也是“非马拉动的”（horseless）车。此处为便于理解，仍译为马车。  
> [5] 一个文字游戏。高级巫师等级考试（NEWTs）因科目繁多及高难度被戏称为“超级疲劳轰炸巫师测验”（Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests）。此处说打败伏地魔比参与考试要更令人筋疲力尽（more nastily exhausting）。


End file.
